Noivos em Fuga!
by JuhLillith
Summary: Draco e Pansy estão presos em um noivado fingido. Enquanto tentam manter as aparências, duas pessoas vão virar suas vidas de cabeça pra baixo! Autora péssima em resumos, a fic tá melhor. Eu acho... Harry/Pansy Draco/Gina
1. Um Noivado Looooongo Demais

**#Capítulo 1: Um noivado longo demais#**

O toque do telefone celular chamou a atenção de Draco Malfoy. Mexeu-se em sua poltrona de couro de dragão, tateando os bolsos do paletó para pegar o aparelhinho. Não era muito chegado a objetos trouxas, mas teve que admitir que um telefonema ou um e-mail eram muito mais rápidos que enviar uma coruja. Sorriu ao ver quem ligava: Pansy, sua melhor amiga. E noiva, nas horas vagas.  
-Alô?  
-Oi, Draco. Tá muito ocupado?  
-Não, pode falar.  
-Vamos almoçar?  
-Ok, passo pra te pegar em 30 minutos.  
-Estarei esperando. Beijo.  
-Outro. – desligou o telefone e sorriu mais. Parecia que Pansy sempre sabia a hora exata de lhe telefonar. Aquele dia estava sendo um inferno. Seu pai aparecera de surpresa pra fazer inspeções (ou bisbilhotar o trabalho dele, em bom português), a Companhia de Vassouras Firebolt® estava com problemas de marketing e ele, como vice-presidente da empresa que detinha a maioria das ações, tinha que resolver isso logo. Ou teria prejuízo. Blaise, seu sócio e amigo, não ajudava muito, pois não sabia nada de negócios. Desde que o dinheiro estivesse lá, ele estava satisfeito.  
-Draco, vamos conversar. – disse Lucius, entrando na sala, sem ser anunciado.  
-Pai, o senhor de novo por aqui...  
-Eu reparei que você não tem falado mais no seu casamento. – começou o Malfoy-mor, sem rodeios – Terminou com a Pansy?  
-Não! Claro que não. – Draco respondeu tão rápido que pareceu suspeito. – Eu não falo porque não temos nenhuma novidade.  
-Bom, e quando vão ter? Esse noivado de vocês já está mais longo que alguns casamentos. Quantos anos já são?  
-Sete. – resmungou Draco.  
-Sete anos... Se eu tivesse quebrado um espelho no dia do seu noivado, a má sorte já teria passado.  
-Pai, não começa. – o rapaz começou a arrumar a mesa pra sair – Já tô com a cabeça cheia de problemas pra agüentar sermão.  
-Só fique sabendo que não vai herdar essa empresa se não se casar.  
-E que diferença vai fazer um papel e uma aliança? Eu já mando nessa empresa sendo solteiro, acha que se me casar, vou ser mais competente?  
Lucius ergueu as sobrancelhas e Draco percebeu que fora longe demais.  
-Pensa que é quem pra falar nesse tom comigo, rapaz?  
-Me desculpe. Não pretendia me exaltar. – o toque do celular de Draco se fez ouvir e ele o pegou, aliviado. "Tomara que seja a Pans!", pensou antes de olhar o visor e ver o nome de Blaise. "Ah, que se dane, vai ter que servir" – Oi querida.  
_-Iih, qual é, Draco? Tá me estranhando? _  
-Eu já to saindo. Tô terminando uma conversa com meu pai.  
_-Ah, o paizão tá botando uma pressão, né? _  
-É, isso mesmo. Vou te buscar, tô saindo agora.  
_-Tá bom, meu amor. – debochou Blaise – Vou bater um bolo pra você, tá? _  
-Até daqui a pouco, tchau. – e desligou. A farsa pareceu enganar o pai, pois este estava com uma expressão mais satisfeita – Bom, se o senhor me dá licença, vou encontrar minha noiva.  
-Aproveite pra marcar a data. Pare de enrolar a moça.  
Draco vestiu o paletó, despediu-se rapidamente do pai e saiu. Tinha que falar com Pansy pra acabarem de vez com aquilo, seus pais não mereciam serem enganados assim.

+

-Ai, Merlin, o quê aconteceu com esse vestido?  
-Eu não sei. Chegou assim da confecção!  
-Está arruinado! – Pansy passou as mãos nos cabelos e fechou os olhos com força.  
-Acalme-se, podemos tentar dar um jeito. – disse a secretária, cautelosa.  
-Que jeito?! Jane, esse vestido tem que ser entregue a Celestina Warbeck até amanhã! É um modelo exclusivo que ela vai usar na entrega do Prêmio Sathirus. Agora me diz, como eu vou explicar pra uma das cantoras mais famosas do país que ela não vai ter o que vestir??  
-Podemos modificar um dos modelos prontos e pedir urgência na confecção. – sugeriu Jane.  
A morena sentou em um pufe e afundou o rosto nas mãos. Odiava quando as coisas fugiam ao seu controle. Falou com a secretária sem levantar a cabeça.  
-Pega aquele vestido azul-petróleo que tem xale de seda, é o único que vai caber nela mesmo...  
Mais que depressa, a assistente trouxe a peça e a pôs num cabide. Pansy pegou uma prancheta e com um lápis fez o esboço e as modificações necessárias. Seus olhos e mãos trabalhavam febrilmente.  
-Jane, arranja outra confecção. Com essa, eu não trabalho mais. – disse, sem tirar os olhos do vestido e da prancheta.  
-Ok. – antes que a moça chegasse ao telefone, este começou a tocar. Jane apressou-se a atender, antes que a chefe tivesse uma crise nervosa – Alô?  
_-Aqui é a senhora Parkinson. Eu quero falar com a minha filha. _  
-Pois não, sra. – dirigiu-se à morena – Pansy, é sua mãe.  
-O que ela quer?  
-Acredito que queira falar sobre o casamento. Em geral, ela só liga pra tratar desse assunto.  
-Ai Merlin, daí-me paciência. – pegou o fone – Alô?  
_-Querida, estava conversando com a Narcisa e comentei que suas flores favoritas são lírios, mas ela disse que Draco é alérgico. O que você acha de trocarmos por rosas brancas? _  
-Mãe, do que você tá falando?  
_-Do seu casamento, filha. Do que mais seria? – Melissa Parkinson usou aquele tom de "isso não é óbvio?" ao responder._  
-Mãe, aconteceu uma tragédia aqui no ateliê e você liga pra falar de casamento? O que você tem na cabeça? – esbravejou a moça.  
-Eu me preocupo com a sua vida. O que é mais importante do que o seu relacionamento?  
-Qualquer coisa! Agora, por favor, mãe, me deixa trabalhar. Tchauzinho. – e desligou. A secretária atônita, a encarava com a boca entreaberta – O que foi, Jane?  
-A sua mãe deve estar muito zangada agora.  
-Bom, ela não vai morrer por causa disso. Parece não saber que o mundo não gira em torno dela...  
-Pansy, o que ela não sabe é que você não quer se casar com o Malfoy. Pra ela, os preparativos estão indo muito bem.  
-Ai, não quero pensar na minha mãe agora. O lançamento da próxima coleção tá aí e eu não tive nenhuma idéia genial pro tema do desfile. – o som do celular pareceu acalmar a morena, pois reconheceu o toque exclusivo – Oi Draco. Já to descendo. – dirigiu-se à secretária – Jane, eu não volto hoje. Se alguém perguntar, você inventa alguma coisa, tá? E se minha mãe ligar de novo, diz que eu fui almoçar com o meu noivo.  
-Ok.  
-E, por favor, manda o vestido pra confecção.  
-Aquela de emergência?  
-É. E procure uma confecção nova.  
-Sim, senhora. – respondeu a secretária, sentando à mesa e pegando o telefone.  
Pansy pegou suas coisas e saiu, absolutamente preocupada com a obsessão que sua mãe tinha pelo seu casamento.

+

Draco e Pansy foram a um simpático restaurante que já freqüentavam há algum tempo. Ocuparam sua mesa reservada.  
-Você me salvou de uma boa hoje. – começou Draco.  
-Por que?  
-Meu pai foi me interrogar.  
-Deve ter combinado com a minha mãe, então. Ela propôs trocar os lírios por rosas brancas porque você é alérgico.  
-Realmente sou alérgico, mas do quê ela estava falando?  
-Decoração do casamento.  
O louro suspirou, cansado. Aquele assunto já se tornara mais do que cansativo.  
-Meu pai me intimou. Disse com todas as letras que se eu não me casar, não herdo a empresa.  
-Ele já não fez isso antes? – perguntou a morena, sorrindo.  
-Já, mas dessa vez foi mais sério. Não tá dando mais pra enrolar, Pans. Estamos oficialmente noivos há 7 anos! É muito tempo!  
-Eu sei, mas meus pais terão um ataque se eu disser simplesmente "Gente, apesar de ter passado 7 anos noiva, eu não me casar com o Draco. Vocês entendem, não?" Minha mãe jogaria um sapato na minha cabeça...  
-Isso seria ainda melhor que ser azarado. Não espero menos de Lucius Malfoy. – o louro fez uma pausa –Mas não tem outro jeito. Nós temos que terminar.  
-Dá tempo de comprar uma passagem só de ida pro fim do mundo? – brincou Pansy.  
-Não mesmo. Estamos ficando sem tempo. E sem desculpas.


	2. Nada Mais que Amigos

Cap 2: Nada mais que Amigos

Manchete do Semanário das Bruxas: "Harry Potter, 23, estrela do Montrose Magpies e da seleção inglesa foi visto numa festa no clube NightWalker em companhia de Ginevra Weasley, nova modelo-sensação. Perguntados sobre um possível envolvimento, os dois deram aquela resposta que ninguém nunca ouviu: 'Somos apenas amigos.'"  
-Ora, e o que queriam que eu respondesse? Harry e eu somos só amigos...  
Gina pôs a revista de lado, sobre a mesa do café da manhã. Quase todos os dias, alguma notícia a seu respeito saía em uma revista ou jornal. Noventa e cinco por cento eram mentiras. Mas, como o próprio Harry lhe dissera uma vez, era uma das desvantagens de estar em evidência.  
Tomou um gole de seu suco de laranja, apreciando o sabor. Aquela era uma ocasião rara, afinal estava sempre viajando a trabalho. Sua vida era uma correria. E nos raros momentos em que ela podia se divertir com os amigos, publicaçõezinhas baratas como aquela, faziam insinuações sobre sua vida amorosa.  
-Como se existisse alguém... Do jeito que eu trabalho, mal tenho tempo pra respirar. – disse, meio desanimada. Ficar sozinha era interessante, mas só até certo ponto. Crescera numa casa cheia, vivera cercada de amigos em Hogwarts, mas desde que se tornara modelo, só tivera um namorado. E já terminara com ele há alguns meses, sentia falta de ter alguém...  
Terminou o café com uma deliciosa salada de frutas e levantou. Foi para o jardim, onde sentou sobre um pequeno colchonete para fazer seus exercícios de ioga.

+

Harry acabara sua costumeira malhação matinal quando ouviu o telefone tocar. Como crescera numa residência trouxa, estava acostumado com aparelhos eletrônicos, mas se impressionava com a popularidade que eles conseguiram no mundo bruxo. Com toda a praticidade e rapidez dos telefonemas e e-mails, as corujas tinham sido praticamente aposentadas. Não que elas reclamassem. Edwiges se tornara tão mal acostumada que sempre que Harry queria que ela levasse uma carta, a ave ia até o telefone e o tirava do gancho.  
-Alô?  
_-Harry, meu rapaz! Já viu a capa do Semanário das Bruxas? _– perguntou Joe Stall, chefe do Dept. de Marketing do Montrose Magpies.  
-Sabe que eu não leio esse tipo de coisa, Joe.  
_-Bom, você devia. Afinal, mais algumas fotos ao lado de Ginevra Weasley fariam um bem enorme à sua carreira. _  
-O que faz bem à minha carreira é apanhar pomos-de-ouro.  
_-Publicidade nunca matou ninguém... _  
-É, mas eu prefiro não arriscar. – brincou.  
_-Você ganharia uma fortuna anunciando produtos, além disso, muitos atletas ingressaram na carreira na carreira de modelo e alguns se tornaram atores... _  
Harry revirou os olhos enquanto o outro tagarelava sobre as vantagens de ser garoto-propaganda. Pensou se devia deixar o telefone sobre a mesinha e ir tomar um banho, mas isso não seria muito educado.  
"Ah, já sei!", pensou, pegando seu celular e acessando o painel de ringtones. Deixou que um dos toques se repetisse pra simular uma ligação.  
-Joe, tenho que desligar, o celular tá tocando. Tchau! – pousou o fone na base – Ufa... Tanta confusão só porque saí com uma amiga? Se eu saísse com um amigo, inventariam que sou gay?

+Ateliê da Diamond+

-Pansy, entrei em contato com a agência da Ginevra Weasley e disse que estamos interessados nela pra próxima campanha.  
-É, a coelha ruiva será nossa grande aposta... – comentou a morena, displicente. A secretária a encarou, com uma expressão interrogativa.  
-Você a chamou de quê?  
-Ah, é só um apelido idiota da época da escola. Que, aliás, eu tenho que parar de usar. Não seria legal chamá-la assim. – ela sorriu - Quando Draco fazia isso, ela o azarava.  
A secretária meneou a cabeça.  
-Já decidiu o que vai fazer na apresentação da próxima coleção?  
-Não, e isso já tá me enlouquecendo!  
-Pensa no conceito da Diamond, às vezes isso ajuda...  
-Tá, minhas roupas são feitas para mulheres dinâmicas, independentes, que sabem o que querem e vão atrás disso. É assim que eu quero que elas se sintam, poderosas, sabe? – ela ficou pensativa alguns segundos – Anota isso que eu acabei de falar, por favor. Pode servir.  
-Ok. – Jane escreveu num bloco e depois encarou a chefe – A semana de moda não está longe, temos que tomar logo uma decisão. Organizar um desfile não é rápido nem fácil.  
-Eu sei, não me dê sermão. – resmungou a morena, sentando num pufe e apoiando o queixo nas mãos. A falta de criatividade era resultado da tensão de ter um noivado falido e pais que sequer desconfiavam disso. – Quer saber? Eu preciso relaxar! Essa noite, eu vou sair pra dançar! Vou a uma boate trouxa que inaugurou há uns dias.  
-Pelo menos, na Londres trouxa, nenhum paparazzi vai incomodar você. Vai chamar o Malfoy?  
-Não. – respondeu, pensativa – Essa noite é só minha.

+Centro de treinamento do Montrose Magpies+

-E aí, Potter?  
-Como vai, Grant? – Harry retribuiu o cumprimento do colega, o artilheiro Bob Grant. Todo o time estava na sala de musculação. A temporada estava próxima e o técnico queria começar a estudar os adversários e planejar as táticas mais cedo.  
-O time vai dar uma chegada numa boate nova. Quer ir também?  
-Sei lá, da última vez que saí à noite, fui parar na capa do Semanário das Bruxas.  
-A boate é na Londres trouxa, ninguém vai nos reconhecer. – vendo a relutância do amigo, Bob insistiu – Vai ser maneiro, a gente conhece umas gatas...  
-Tá bom. Além do mais, a vida é uma só, a gente tem que aproveitar!

+7 da noite+

_-Ginny, tenho um convite irresistível pra te fazer. _- disse Harry, falando ao telefone com a amiga.  
-Fala.  
_-Sair pra dançar numa boate trouxa. Que tal? _  
-E desde quando você sabe dançar? – caçoou a ruiva.  
_-Não preciso disso pra me dar bem... _- resmungou o rapaz - _Mas você aceita o convite ou não? _  
-Sinto muito, Harry. Passei a tarde numa sessão de fotos, tô exausta.  
_-E quem vai me proteger de ataques indesejados? _  
-Mais cedo ou mais tarde, você teria que aprender a dispensar. Pode fazer isso hoje.  
_-Ah, qual é, Gina? Por favor... _- disse o moreno, com um tom meio suplicante. A moça quase podia ver sua cara de cachorro na chuva.  
-Não, Harry, não vai dar mesmo. Mas não desanime, talvez hoje você não precise dar nenhum fora... Talvez encontre uma namorada de verdade, não essas tietes que passam duas noites na sua cama e somem.  
_-Você já não cansou de me dizer que boate não é lugar pra procurar relacionamento sério? _- questionou ele, frisando as duas últimas palavras.  
-Toda regra tem sua exceção, Harry. Quem sabe esta não é sua noite de sorte?

+MoonLight+

Pansy entrou na boate, empolgada. Sentia que aquela noite podia ser especial. Não tinha idéia de como, mas sabia que algo estava pra acontecer.  
Caminhou entre as pessoas, atraindo todos os olhares de apreciação masculinos. E por causa disso, alguns olhares bem raivosos femininos. Ela usava uma calça preta e sandálias de salto. Uma blusa frente única, azul marinho, com um delicado cordão de strass que descia pelas costas, chamava a atenção. Foi até o bar e sentou. Sentia-se a mulher mais poderosa do lugar, suspeitava de que poderia conquistar qualquer um ali com apenas um olhar. Não que fosse esse seu objetivo, mas flertar não era pecado. "Não nesta noite, pelo menos."  
Uma música envolvente começou a tocar e ela resolveu ir pra pista. Dançaria até se acabar. Ou até que esquecesse os problemas, o que viesse primeiro.

+

-Muitas gatas... Difícil até escolher. – comentou Bob.  
-Ainda não vi nenhuma extremamente interessante... – respondeu Harry, correndo os olhos pelo lugar. Realmente havia muitas mulheres bonitas naquele lugar, mas todas pareciam iguais, logo, ninguém se destacava.  
-Bom, eu to vendo uma muito interessante! – comunicou Mike Winger, um dos batedores.  
-Onde?  
-No meio da pista, cabelo comprido, dançando sozinha. – disse, apontando.  
-Aquilo não é uma mulher, é uma deusa! – comentou um deles. Os outros concordaram efusivamente, acrescentando mais elogios. Harry, não agüentando mais tanta propaganda, levantou pra conferir por si mesmo.  
Olhou na direção que os colegas apontavam e, de repente, toda a sua definição de beleza mudara. Deusa, maravilhosa, fantástica, disseram os outros. Nenhuma daquelas palavras parecia fazer jus _àquela_ mulher! Ela era mais!  
Os amigos continuavam admirando-a, meio embasbacados, então ele aproveitou pra sair, discretamente. Desceu até a pista e se meteu no meio de todos. Não sabia dançar, nunca aprendera, mas isso não parecia muito importante naquele momento.  
Aproximava-se cada vez mais dela e percebeu que estava cercada de homens, embora estes mantivessem uma certa distância. Viu que um deles tentou falar com ela, mas a moça simplesmente o ignorou, dando-lhe as costas. "Ela não quer nenhum desses fracassados.", concluiu, com um sorriso. "Será que eu sou bom o bastante pra você?"

+

Pansy dançava sem ligar a mínima para o bando de idiotas que se juntara a sua volta. Vez ou outra, tinha que lançar um olhar de desprezo para que eles se tocassem, mas isso não era exatamente um problema. O que realmente a incomodava era o fato de não haver um único cara realmente interessante ali. Ninguém lhe despertou o interesse. Não que fosse investir, mas não ficaria presa naquele noivado falido pra sempre e seria bom saber se ainda conseguia conquistar alguém.  
De repente, vislumbrou os olhos mais verdes que já vira na vida. Pertenciam ao único cara que não circulava em volta dela como um abutre ou coisa parecida. Ele lhe estendeu a mão, sem dizer uma palavra. Apenas fez um gesto com a cabeça, em direção ao bar. Ela não soube porque, mas não resistiu. Segurou a mão dele e saíram juntos da pista, pra total desagrado dos outros caras.  
Pediram as bebidas e ficaram se encarando. A morena quebrou o silêncio.  
-Você é bem atrevido. Podia, ao menos, ter falado comigo antes de me trazer pra cá.  
-Isso era o que todos estavam fazendo. E ninguém teve sucesso. – ela riu – Achei melhor tentar uma abordagem diferente.  
-É, parece que funcionou. Quem é você, estranho?  
-Meu nome é Harry. E você, estranha?  
-Sou Pansy. – ela estendeu a mão, para que ele apertasse, mas em vez disso, ele a beijou, olhando-a nos olhos. "Um galanteador... Muito interessante..."  
Começaram a conversar e o papo fluía com uma naturalidade impressionante. Sem que percebessem, as horas passaram e logo era madrugada.  
A morena consultou o relógio e assustou-se com o adiantado da hora. Tinha que estar cedo na Diamond® pra receber a nova modelo.  
-Minha nossa, eu tenho que ir. – ela levantou e lhe deu selinho. Disse um tchau apressado e se meteu no meio da multidão, em direção à saída.  
Harry foi atrás dela, com dificuldade, pois o lugar estava mais cheio.  
Já do lado de fora, viu-a não muito longe e a chamou:  
-Já vai, Cinderela?  
-Não quero arriscar a virar abóbora...  
-Não vai deixar nem o seu sapatinho pra me ajudar a te encontrar? – perguntou ele, se aproximando da morena.  
Ela o surpreendeu, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço e beijando-o intensamente. Ficaram agarrados por vários minutos, absolutamente alheios ao resto do mundo. A única coisa que os importava era continuar naquele beijo fantástico, o melhor de suas vidas. Num determinado momento (antes que a falta de Oxigênio os fizesse perder os sentidos), Pansy se afastou dele e disse:  
-Na próxima vez que sentir todas essas sensações incríveis, terá me achado. – ela o soltou e se afastou alguns passos – Então não esqueça! – ela correu pela rua, absolutamente feliz e saiu do campo de visão de Harry quando virou uma esquina. Ele a teria seguido se não estivesse tão atordoado.  
-Uau... que beijo foi esse?... – um raio cortou o céu e um trovão foi ouvido. Antes que ele pudesse assimilar, a chuva desabou fortemente. – Aahh... bom, eu tava mesmo precisando de um banho frio. – passou as mãos pelo rosto e sorriu – Aquela morena é a mulher da minha vida... Eu nem sei o sobrenome dela, mas disso eu tenho certeza: nós vamos ficar juntos!


	3. Vermelho e Azul

Capítulo 3: Vermelho e azul

Draco estava com problemas. Não os corriqueiros, relacionados ao seu noivado fingido ou à inércia corporativa de Blaise. Estava com problemas de inspiração. Passara a última meia-hora encarando uma foto da Firebolt Thunder tentando elaborar o slogan e a idéia para a campanha publicitária, mas todas as idéias eram ruins. O lançamento da vassoura estava próximo, o que só aumentava a pressão.  
-Firebolt Thunder, a força de um trovão, agora na sua mão. – disse, rindo logo em seguida – Que coisa horrível! Esse foi o pior, com certeza! – olhou para a pilha de bolinhas de papel com idéias rejeitadas e admitiu pra si mesmo que precisava de ajuda.  
-Acho que vou perturbar a Pans. Ela sempre tem boas idéias... – olhou o relógio, 9 horas – Ela já deve estar no ateliê. Vou dar uma passada lá.

-Jane, ele era maravilhoso. Olhos lindos, corpo lindo... Ele era todo lindo! – Pansy recostou na cadeira e jogou a cabeça pra trás – Acordei até mais feliz.  
-Que bom que a noite foi boa. Fico feliz por você.  
-Ai, felicidade... Tinha até esquecido a sensação.  
-É, pois eu acho que tem alguma coisa a mais aí. – cantarolou Jane.  
-O que?  
-Ah, aquela coisa cega que começa com 'A' e termina com 'OR'.  
-Não seja boba, como posso me apaixonar assim? Nem o conheço, talvez nunca mais o veja.  
-Isso é a sua cabeça falando, não o seu coração. – ela se aproximou da chefe e olhou o desenho que ela fazia. Era o rosto do tal Harry que virara sua cabeça – Esse – Jane apontou o desenho – é o seu coração falando.

Gina chegou ao prédio onde funcionava a Diamond®, uma das mais novas e elitistas grifes do país. Sabia que a dona era Pansy Parkinson, a mesma que atormentara Hermione ainda em Hogwarts. Esperava que ela tivesse esquecido as bobagens sobre pureza do sangue e se tornado uma pessoa melhor. Ou não conseguiria trabalhar com ela.  
Entrou no prédio e dirigiu-se ao elevador. O ateliê funcionava no vigésimo andar, a cobertura. Era comum, só as maiores empresas ocupavam as coberturas dos edifícios comerciais e aquela não era uma exceção. Mesmo que não fosse com a cara de Pansy, tinha que admitir que ela soubera construir uma sólida reputação. Suas roupas eram lindas e confortáveis, e faziam quem as vestia se sentir especial. Ela mesma tinha um vestido Diamond®, e era um de seus favoritos.  
As portas do elevador já estavam quase fechadas quando viu um homem louro fazendo sinal pra segurá-las. Foi o que tentou fazer, mas não conseguiu.  
-Iihh, agora o cara vai achar que eu sou uma mal-educada. Mas eu não tive culpa.

-Saco! Porque ela não segurou a porta?! – resmungava Draco junto aos elevadores. Por sorte, o outro chegara logo depois. Ligara pra Pansy, já no carro, explicando o problema e perguntando se ela podia ajudá-lo. Como boa amiga, a morena não recusou. Entrou no outro elevador e voltou seu pensamento à mal-educada que o deixara pra trás – Não custava nada ela segurar a porta, né? Se fosse com ela, aposto que ia reclamar...  
Saiu no vigésimo andar e caminhou em direção à sala da Diamond®. Qual não foi sua surpresa quando viu a tal entrando no escritório. Reconheceu-a pela blusa, azul-acinzentada que ela usava. Era estranhamente semelhante a seus olhos. "Pensei que não houvesse jeito de reproduzir essa cor..." Balançou a cabeça pra tirar a mulher de seus pensamentos, mas não conseguiu. Achava o cúmulo que ela tivesse batido a porta do elevador na sua cara. "E ainda por cima é ruiva!"  
-Deve ser algum mal relacionado à cor do cabelo. – resmungou, enquanto entrava no ateliê. "A última ruiva que conheci também era louca, estava sempre me azarando, aquela Weasley!"  
-Bom dia, senhor Malfoy. – cumprimentou a secretária de Pansy, tirando-o daqueles pensamentos.  
-Oi Jane. Pansy tá ocupada?  
-Está conversando com a nova modelo.  
-Uma ruiva de blusa azul? – a funcionária confirmou com a cabeça – Não contratem, acho que educação não é o forte dela!  
-Mesmo? – Jane suspeitou que ele estivesse exagerando – Ela me pareceu muito educada. Estava até sem graça por não ter conseguido segurar a porta do elevador pra alguém, lá embaixo. – viu o louro desviar o olhar, resmungando – Pansy disse pra você esperá-la na outra sala. – ela apontou para a porta.  
-Ok.  
O louro entrou nasala e sentou numa poltrona. Não gostava de esperar, não nascera pra isso.

-Ginevra Weasley, eu sou Pansy Parkinson. – "Por Merlin, tenha esquecido das bobagens do passado!!", pedia a morena, em pensamento.  
-Ah, eu conheço você. – respondeu Gina, vendo a outra arquear as sobrancelhas – A estilista mais badalada da atualidade. "E a bruxinha malvada de Hogwarts."  
-E a chata que atormentava sua amiga Hermione. Eu já me desculpei com ela, por carta, mas acho que te devo desculpas também.  
"Ela parece sincera", ponderou Gina. Pansy tinha muitos contatos com estilistas trouxas, não era possível que ainda continuasse com a mentalidade preconceituosa de antes.  
-Tudo bem. Vamos esquecer tudo aquilo.  
-Ótimo. – ela fez um gesto, indicando que Gina devia sentar – Eu acho que devo começar explicando a proposta da campanha. Eu quero que cada mulher que veste uma das minhas roupas se sinta única, especial. Por isso, eu quero você na passarela.  
-Mas eu não sou modelo de passarela...  
-Sabe desfilar?  
-Sei.  
-Então, qual é o problema?  
-Não tenho altura.  
-Essa é a idéia! – concluiu Pansy, empolgada – Eu não quero estereótipos vestindo as minhas peças. Sabe, mulheres altas, magérrimas e louras. Quero altas, baixas, gordinhas, magrinhas, ruivas, louras, morenas...  
-Diversidade... – resumiu Gina, sorrindo com a idéia – É uma grande idéia. Vai ter um grande apelo ao público.  
-É nisso que estou pensando.  
Jane entrou na sala e cochichou algo no ouvido de Pansy. Gina supôs que fosse algo relacionado a algum compromisso de trabalho.  
-Jane, por favor, mostre à senhorita Weasley o provador pra que ela escolha as peças pra sessão de fotos.  
-Está bem. – respondeu a secretária, sempre eficiente, conduzindo Gina até uma ampla sala repleta de cabides com as roupas mais lindas que ela já vira – Sinta-se à vontade pra escolher as peças.  
A moça saiu, deixando a ruiva sozinha. Um vestido longo, azul-petróleo, chamou sua atenção. Era magnífico, tomara que caia com a cintura marcada e saia rodada, comprida. Um véu, coberto com pequenos strass cobria a saia, fazendo-a parecer um céu estrelado. Luvas compridas acompanhavam o modelo. Gina sentiu uma vontade irresistível de colocar aquele vestido.

Pansy entrou na "sala de visitas" e se deparou com um Draco raivoso e resmungão.  
-O quê que aconteceu?  
-Como se não bastasse a minha crise criativa, aquela modelo que você entrevistou bateu a porta do elevador na minha cara!  
-Bateu ou simplesmente não conseguiu segurar?  
-Qual a diferença? – contrapôs o louro, contrariado.  
-Não seja irracional. Está fazendo tempestade num copo d'água.  
-Não estou, não! – retrucou, como uma criança – Isso deve ser algum mal de gente ruiva! Os Weasleys são todos ruivos e nenhum deles tem educação!  
-Chega, não quero mais ofensas à minha nova modelo. E por favor, controle o veneno, sr. Sonserino. Não fale dos Weasley.  
-E por que não? Por acaso tem um deles por aqui... – ele compreendeu o que ela queria dizer – Aquela ruiva que foi embora é a Coelha Weasley?  
-É. Quero dizer, não! O nome dela é Ginevra e é assim que ela deve ser chamada. Esqueça os apelidos e as ofensas, entendeu? – ela pôs o dedo em riste no rosto dele.  
-Você defendendo a Coelha, quem iria acreditar... – ele meneou a cabeça – Não vai mesmo contratá-la, né?  
-Claro que vou. É uma excelente profissional e eu não sou mais aquela garota cruel e preconceituosa. – ela se dirigiu à porta que dava pro seu escritório – Talvez esteja na hora de você crescer também.  
Ela saiu, deixando um louro contrariado pra trás. Draco não gostava de ser repreendido. Gina fora seu pesadelo em Hogwarts e Pansy queria que ele a tratasse bem!  
-Ora, faça-me o favor...  
Ainda lembrava da Azaração de Rebater Bicho-papão que ela adorava lançar nele como se não fosse nada. Uma vez, resolvera reagir. Acabou arranjando uma briga feia com o cabeção do Potter, pois ao rebater a azaração, acabou lançando-a nele.  
Snape ficara furioso e lhe dera uma detenção. Mas até que valera a pena, já que o Cabeça-Quebrada Potter ostentara no rosto um belo hematoma que poção, feitiço ou pomada nenhuma conseguira tirar. A marca tinha sido obra de Pansy, um feitiço que ela costumava usar contra as fofoqueiras quando falavam mal dela.  
-Mas isso foi quando ela era uma garota má... – disse o louro, distraído com as lembranças. Tão distraído que acabou derramando todo o conteúdo da xícara de café na camisa. – Ai que droga! – abriu a porta que viu pela frente, julgando ser a do banheiro. Mas não era.  
Draco estacou à porta, surpreendido pela visão das costas nuas de uma ruiva espetacular. As cascatas flamejantes lhe desceram pelas costas quando ela jogou o cabelo pra trás. O louro estava hipnotizado pelo brilho daquele cabelo, as mãos pareciam formigar de vontade de mergulhar ali e descerem devagar até chegar a cintura e àquele quadril, perfeitamente delineado pela calça jeans.  
Gina percebeu uma movimentação atrás de si pouco depois de tirar a blusa. Virando a cabeça, viu um homem louro encarando-a, abobado. Mais que apressadamente, agarrou o vestido e usando-o como "escudo", ficou de frente para o homem.  
-Quem é você? O que tá fazendo aqui?  
-Calma, não é o que você tá pensando... – respondeu Draco, cobrindo parcialmente os olhos.  
-Sai daqui!  
-O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Pansy, entrando pela outra porta. Arregalou os olhos ao ver o noivo ali – O que você tá fazendo, Draco? Sai daqui! – ela o empurrou pra fora e fechou a porta – Porque estava assediando minha modelo?  
-Assédio? Ficou louca?  
-Porque entrou no provador?  
-Achei que fosse o banheiro. Eu derramei café – mostrou a camisa manchada – e quis lavar. Foi tudo um mal-entendido.  
-Escute o que você **vai** fazer. Primeiro: limpar a camisa. Segundo: esperar a Ginevra terminar de se vestir e ir pedir desculpas. Entendeu?  
-Sim, senhora! – respondeu, fazendo uma continência e arrancando um sorriso dela.  
-Debochado... – ela virou pra sair, mas parou ao ouvi-lo chamar.  
-Pans, aquela era mesmo a Weasley? Quero dizer... – ele fez um gesto com as mãos, representando as curvas de um corpo de mulher.  
-Você é ridículo! - responde a morena, saindo da sala.  
-Ela era magrinha em Hogwarts... Bom, melhorou muito. – disse pra si mesmo, rindo (N/a: Cafajeste!) e saindo da sala.

-Gina, eu posso te chamar assim? – perguntou Pansy.  
-Claro.  
-Desculpe pelo que aconteceu.  
-A culpa não foi sua.  
-Mas aconteceu no meu escritório, me sinto responsável. Simplesmente, não sei o que aconteceu com o Draco.  
-Draco? Era o Malfoy?? – a outra confirmou com a cabeça – Tinha que ser! Cabelo louro, expressão arrogante... Não mudou nada!  
-Eu penso o contrário de você. Acho que mudou bastante. – disse o louro, aproximando-se das duas – Como vai, Gina?  
-Estava bem até alguns minutos atrás.  
-Quanto a isso, me desculpe. Eu procurava o banheiro e errei de porta.  
-Podia ter saído quando percebeu seu engano, não?  
-Sim, só que aconteceu tudo muito rápido. Eu entrei, você começou a gritar, Pansy entrou e começou a gritar... Eu não tive intenção de espiar. – "Mas só um idiota teria deixado uma oportunidade como aquela passar". Estendeu a mão – Estou perdoado?  
-Pra sua sorte, Malfoy, não sou rancorosa. – respondeu Gina, apertando a mão dele.  
-Então, amigos?  
-Não abuse. – ela soltou a mão e lhe deu as costas. Reparou que Pansy não estava mais ali, ela devia ter saído enquanto os dois conversavam.  
-Abusado eu sempre fui...  
-E insuportável também. – ela o encarou. Nunca tivera medo dele, mas sentiu um arrepio ao ver o azul daqueles olhos tão de perto. "Se bem que não é exatamente azul, é meio cinza, dependendo do ângulo que a luz bate... Gina, você tá louca? No que você tá pensando??"  
-Isso não é verdade. Pansy sempre foi minha amiga. – ele deu um passo na direção dela. A cor daqueles cabelos estava exercendo um fascínio inexplicável sobre ele. A vontade de enterrar as mãos ali voltou com força total.  
-Fico me perguntando como ela consegue.  
-Olha, não quero ser seu inimigo. – "Como se eu já não fosse..."  
-É meio tarde pra isso, não acha? – Gina sorriu, incapaz de se conter. Sabia que isso o encorajaria a continuar dizendo bobagens e ficar olhando pra ela daquele jeito. A verdade era que estava se divertindo com aquela discussão.  
-Talvez não. Afinal, você vai trabalhar pra Pans, não seria muito estranho se acabássemos nos tornando... amigos. – Draco estava com a cabeça inclinada, seus olhos estavam no tom mais impossível de azul- acinzentado ou cinza-azulado, ela não saberia dizer.  
-O que você quer?  
-Nesse momento? – ela confirmou com a cabeça – Algo que eu nunca pensei que ia querer... – "Beijar você, Weasley."  
Gina ergueu o rosto, quase involuntariamente. Não acreditava que **queria** beijar Draco Malfoy. Quase podia ver a mini-Gina de sua consciência dizendo que Draco era um imbecil elitista e preconceituoso e que ela estava cometendo um erro. Bom, mas erros existem para serem cometidos...  
Ele uniu seus lábios aos dela com delicadeza. Gina nunca teria pensado que Draco Malfoy podia ser tão gentil. Nem que beijava tão bem. Sentiu os dedos dele enterrarem-se em seus cabelos e se entrelaçarem nos fios. Abraçou-o pelo pescoço não querendo quebrar aquele contato.  
Esquecera-se de onde estava, de seu "estado civil" e do que pensava da família dela. Finalmente podia dar vazão à vontade que tinha de sentir a textura daquela pele. Aprofundou o beijo, puxando-a pela cintura, mas, de repente, ela o empurrou.  
-Não! Isso não pode acontecer.  
-Porque não?  
-Você é noivo! Se não respeita a Pansy, eu respeito. Não vou tomar parte na sua traição.  
-Olha, meu noivado é meio complicado...  
-Não quero saber. Não quero ouvir nada. – ela se afastou dele, entrando novamente na Sala de provas. Pansy surgiu logo depois, empurrando uma arara de roupas.  
-Onde está a Gina?  
-Provador.  
-Você está bem? Tá com uma cara estranha...  
-Tô ótimo. Posso passar na sua casa mais tarde, pra você me ajudar com a Firebolt?  
-Claro.  
Ele a beijou carinhosamente na testa e saiu. Gina, que o estava olhando pela fresta da porta, estranhou este comportamento. "Que tipo de noivo dá um beijo desses? E que tipo de noiva aceita?". Ele dissera que o seu relacionamento com Pansy era complicado, mas pra ela parecia tudo muito simples. Era só vê-los juntos pra perceber que não eram apaixonados. A amizade deles já durava muitos anos, mas apenas amizade não sustentava um casamento.


	4. A Iniciativa das mães

Cap 4: A Iniciativa das Mães

2 Semanas depois, Salão de Eventos da Companhia de Vassouras Firebolt

A apresentação do novo modelo fora prefeita. O comercial não era lá muito inovador, mas exibia as qualidades da vassoura e era isso que importava. Mostrava manobras incríveis realizadas por um homem e uma mulher. Eles estavam em lugares diferentes e atravessavam povoados, desviavam de dragões, cruzavam bosques. No fim, eles estavam voando tão desesperadamente apenas para chegar na hora marcada pr'um encontro.  
A idéia fora de Pansy, mais uma vez comprovando o fato de que ela sempre acabava salvando sua pele. Na mesma noite em que ela o ajudara, contara que tinha conhecido um tal Harry e que não conseguia parar de pensar nele. A morena chorara muito, dizendo que não era certo gostar de outro, estando noiva, mas Draco a tranqüilizara, garantindo que iriam desfazer o compromisso o quanto antes. A amizade de ambos era mesmo muito grande, eles sabiam que não seriam felizes juntos, então estavam dispostos a apoiar o outro se este se apaixonasse.  
Após a apresentação do comercial, Draco recebeu os agradecimentos e dirigiu-os à Pansy, dizendo que ela era a dona da idéia. Os repórteres pediram que ela subisse ao palco e a moça não teve como recusar. Quase cometera um erro terrível, pois ao agradecer, dissera apenas que a idéia viera de uma grande amiga. Houve uma certa comoção na audiência e o louro chegou a ver os olhos de seus pais e seus "sogros" se estreitarem. Rapidamente acrescentou "Noiva", abraçando a moça e beijando seu rosto. Foi o bastante para que os ânimos se acalmassem.  
Ela não se sentia muito disposta a ficar na festa, ainda mais depois do agradecimento.  
-Draco, posso ir embora?  
-Agüenta só mais um pouco, tá? Não vai demorar muito mais.  
-Tá bom. Vou dar uma circulada. – a morena se afastou um pouco, mas ele a puxou de volta e lhe deu um abraço apertado.  
-Se você quiser se esconder da sua mãe, - disse em seu ouvido – pode ficar na minha sala.  
-Obrigada. – Pansy gostou do abraço, lhe transmitia força e amizade. Sorriu pra ele, agradecida e saiu.  
-Qual o problema da Pans? – perguntou Blaise, preocupado com a amiga – O noivado?  
-É... mas não só isso. Ela me disse que conheceu um cara. Blaise, nunca vi os olhos dela brilharem tanto, nem quando a gente namorava de verdade.  
-Eu sempre tive medo disso nessa história enrolada de vocês. Nada nunca impediu que seus coraçõezinhos livres, leves e soltos resolvessem se apaixonar. Quero ver vocês saírem dessa.  
-Ah, não enche, Blaise! – mas o pior era que o amigo estava certo. Ele próprio já pensava na Weasley com mais freqüência do que seria saudável – Nós temos que fazer o que é melhor pra ela.  
-E o que seria?  
-Se você tivesse visto o jeito que ela falou do tal cara, concordaria comigo que o melhor pra ela é ficar com ele.  
-E se vocês fossem um casal normal, eu diria que nada poderia impedi-la, já que o noivo está de acordo. Mas nós sabemos que a opinião de vocês é a que menos importa nesse relacionamento.

A morena decidiu não ir pra sala de Draco, não queria ficar em um lugar fechado. O que queria mesmo era fugir daquele lugar. Sua mãe estava particularmente insuportável naquela semana, falando sobre o casamento sem parar. E isso era a última coisa que lhe passava pela cabeça. Há tempos, o casamento não era prioridade, mas desde que conhecera Harry, ela sequer se importava com o sacramento.  
Finalmente chegara ao jardim. Sentou numa área junto a um canteiro de margaridas e se distraiu com a beleza das flores. A aproximação de alguém lhe chamou a atenção. Ergueu a cabeça e se deparou com ninguém menos que o seu Harry.  
-Você? – ela abriu um largo sorriso e se levantou. Tentou abraçá-lo, mas ele se afastou.  
-É verdade o que o Malfoy disse? Você é noiva dele? – havia rancor na voz dele e incredulidade em seus olhos.  
-Sou. – ele deu um sorriso sarcástico que a arrepiou – Mas é uma história complicada...  
-Pelo contrário, tudo me parece muito simples. Você resolveu sair, encontrou um cara e quis brincar com ele.  
-Não é nada disso!  
-E o que é então, Pansy Parkinson, futura senhora Malfoy? – o tom dele era carregado de desdém, o que trouxe lágrimas aos olhos dela.  
-Eu não quis brincar com você! Não saí pra conhecer ninguém naquela noite, o que aconteceu foi... acaso!  
-Antes você se contentava em ofender as pessoas, mas eu vejo que seu sadismo subiu de nível. Não sei como não te reconheci.  
-Você nunca iria esperar encontrar Pansy Parkinson numa boate trouxa. Nem você, nem a imprensa e muito menos, os meus pais. Por isso fui pra lá! Só queria dar um tempo da minha própria vida! – desabafou ela, em voz alta. Havia muito desespero em seus olhos, o que fez Harry pensar se não estava sendo injusto.  
-O que tem de tão errado na sua vida?  
Ela mostrou a mão direita, cujo dedo anelar estava adornado por uma bela aliança.  
-Meu noivado.  
-E porque você não termina?  
-Se fosse tão fácil... Acha que eu nunca tentei? Sempre que eu levanto o assunto, alguma coisa mais importante acontece. Isso sempre fica pra segundo plano. Sem falar que me ver casada com o Draco é o maior sonho dos meus pais.  
-Eles não percebem que você não quer?  
-Acho que não ligam... Ou então não percebem, não moro com eles. – ela o encarou – A questão é que eu nunca traí o Draco. Não o amo dessa forma há muito tempo.  
-E quanto a mim? O que sente?  
-Acho que eu te amo...  
Seja o que for que esperava ouvir dela, com certeza não era isso. Ergueu tanto as sobrancelhas que elas quase sumiram junto aos seus cabelos. Ela sorriu brevemente.  
-Eu não sei o que dizer.  
Ela soluçou e mais lágrimas correram por seu rosto alvo.  
-Só não diga adeus...  
Ao vê-la tão frágil e depois de ter passado tanto tempo pensando nela, Harry se arrependeu de estar tendo aquela conversa. E daí que ela era noiva? Ele só precisava olhá-la nos olhos pra saber que ela era sua. Assim como tinha certeza que nenhuma outra mulher o faria se sentir da forma que ela fazia. Ainda lembrava das sensações que o beijo dela lhe despertara.  
-Nunca. Não vou me afastar de você... – ele se adiantou e a abraçou com força. Pansy apoiou o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, aspirando o perfume – Não vai se livrar de mim tão facilmente. – brincou.  
Ela ergueu o rosto e o beijou. Aquele beijo maravilhoso que os tirava do planeta. Quando se afastaram, Harry encostou a testa na dela e disse:  
-Te achei.  
-Não me perca, tá?  
-Nunca!  
-Me tira daqui, por favor.  
-Pra onde você quer ir?  
-Pra um lugar seguro.  
Ele a ergueu nos braços e desaparatou dali. Do canto do jardim, um par de olhos azuis acompanhava toda a ação. Sorriu ao ver a amiga beijando o Cabeça-Estragada. Achou uma grande ironia que o tal Harry que ela conhecera numa boate trouxa fosse Harry Potter. Mas ela estava feliz e isso era o mais importante.  
Tomou o caminho de volta para o interior do Salão de eventos e se deparou com ninguém menos que Lucius Malfoy ladeado por Henry Parkinson, seu 'sogro'. Apesar de ser da mesma altura deles, Draco sempre sentia-se como uma criança quando os dois apareciam assim, de surpresa.  
-Draco, onde está minha filha?  
-Foi pra casa. – respondeu, rezando para que seu pai não resolvesse dar uma de Legilimente, ou a amiga teria problemas sérios.  
-Sozinha? Draco, porque não a levou?  
-Ela insistiu que eu deveria ficar, afinal a Firebolt pertence à Malfoy Inc. Eu disse que não haveria problemas em acompanhá-la rapidamente, mas ela se preocupa muito com meu trabalho.  
-É, a minha Pansy é uma moça muito ajuizada. – comentou Henry, com um largo sorriso – Será uma excelente esposa... – ele passou o braço sobre os ombros de Draco e começou a caminhar, praticamente arrastando o louro – Minha menina é muito especial, não merece ser tratada com descaso...  
Draco viu logo onde ele queria chegar com aquela conversa mole. Mais uma vez, ia cobrar que eles marcassem a data. Felizmente, já era vacinado quanto àquilo. Tinha todas as desculpas na ponta da língua. Só não gostava quando Henry o "abraçava" daquele jeito, o homem era forte e tinha um jeito de general do exército que assustava às vezes.  
-Mas eu sei que você nunca faria isso à minha princesa, não? – ele apertou o abraço, quase quebrando os ossos de Draco.  
-Claro que não, Henry. Meu filho jamais aprontaria uma dessas. – Lucius cumprimentou o filho com um tapinha nas costas que ecoou em sua cavidade torácica. Em seguida, voltou pra festa acompanhado do amigo. O louro respirou fundo devagar, queria ter certeza que não sofrera nenhuma fratura.  
-Esses dois estão estranhos. Tem alguma coisa acontecendo e eu tenho certeza de que não vou gostar... Bom, de qualquer forma, Pansy, você me deve uma. – lembrou de Gina e do beijo que tinha dado nela – E eu já sei como cobrar...

Harry chegou a uma sala bem arrumada, decorada em tons de cinza e azul-marinho.  
-Bem vinda à minha casa. O lugar mais seguro que eu pude pensar.  
-Obrigada.  
Ele a pôs no chão e os dois ficaram se encarando.  
-Ah, não pense que eu te trouxe aqui com segundas intenções, tá? – ele deu um passo pra trás – É que você disse que queria sair de lá e... – calou-se ao sentir os dedos dela sobre seus lábios.  
-Tudo bem. Não estou pensando mal de você.  
-Mesmo? – ela confirmou com a cabeça – E o que pensaria se eu te beijasse?  
-Vem descobrir.  
Beijaram-se ansiosamente, esquecendo-se dos problemas e das complicações.

Manhã seguinte, Mansão Malfoy

-Olá, Narcisa. Como está?  
-Muito bem. E os preparativos?  
-Vão maravilhosamente bem. As flores chegarão amanhã, o vestido já ficou pronto, a igreja está sendo decorada.  
-Ótimo. Desse final de semana, esse casamento não passa. Mas o mais importante é que as crianças não podem sequer suspeitar de que estamos organizando as coisas.  
-Quanto a isso fique tranqüila. Nós sempre vamos ao campo nos fins de semana. A Pansy não vai perceber que dessa vez algo será diferente. Mas o Draco não vai achar estranho se o convidarmos?  
-É aí que está. Nós vamos com o propósito de conhecer a nova casa de campo. Ele só vai descobrir quando for tarde demais. Não haverá nenhuma desculpa dessa vez!  
-Ai, imagino minha filhinha com aquele vestido... Ela vai ficar tão feliz!  
-O Draco também. Eles vão nos agradecer muito por ter organizado tudo. Do jeito que trabalham, não tem tempo pra nada, pobrezinhos.  
-Finalmente veremos nossos filhos casados, Narcisa! Ainda não consigo acreditar...  
-Nem eu. Mal posso esperar pra entrar com Draco na igreja... Acho que não vou agüentar de emoção.


	5. Amores, amores

Cap 5 bônus: Amores, amores

Ateliê da Diamond, 3ª feira, 10 da manhã

Pansy trabalhava no vestido encomendado pela primeira dama, Ângela Scrimgeour. Aquela estava sendo uma semana maravilhosa. O ritmo de trabalho aumentara com o pedido de peças exclusivas. O lançamento da coleção fora fantástico. Sua idéia de diversificar e colocar na passarela não apenas modelos agradara a todos. O resultado se mostrara nas vendas: as roupas da Diamond estavam sempre sumindo das prateleiras tamanha a procura pelas peças.  
No campo pessoal, tudo ia às mil maravilhas. Se acertara com Harry na noite do lançamento da Firebolt Thunder. Conversavam por telefone todos os dias. Tudo bem que o lançamento fora na sexta feira, e que aquele pseudo-namoro não tinha sequer uma semana, mas ela estava tão feliz que não se importava de fantasiar que duraria pra sempre.  
Sua concentração foi desviada quando ouviu o toque do telefone. Era Draco, novamente.  
-Oi Draco.  
_-Oi. Posso dar uma passada aí? _  
-Claro. Só me adianta o motivo.  
_-Você sabe o motivo... _  
-Querido, sabe que eu não posso te dar o telefone e, muito menos, o endereço da Gina. Isso seria ilegal. E antiético.  
_-Pans, eu não vou fazer mal à ela! Eu só quero conversar, trocar umas idéias. _  
-Idéias...? Draco, você quer seduzir a moça!  
_-E isso é crime? _  
-Seu descarado! – respondeu Pansy, rindo – Eu não vou colocar minha modelo mais promissora nas suas mãos, não!  
_-Poxa, te dei cobertura na festa. Devia ter contado pro seu pai que você foi dormir na casa do Cabeção... _- resmungou o louro, como uma criança fazendo chantagem.  
-Olha, o máximo que eu posso fazer é juntar vocês casualmente. Que tal?  
_-E como seria isso? _  
-Posso convidar a Gina pra almoçar. Invento que vamos falar dos próximos desfiles e você aparece, assim, coincidentemente.  
_-É, isso pode funcionar... E o melhor é que ela não desconfiaria de nada, pois tem a melhor patroa do mundo! _  
-Não precisa me bajular, bobo. Então, tá combinado. Quando eu marcar com a Gina, eu te aviso.  
_-Não dá pra ser hoje? _  
-Hoje?! Mas e se ela já tiver algum compromisso?  
_-Tem que ser essa semana ainda, Pans! _- disse Draco, em tom meio urgente.  
-Por que?  
_-Meu pai decidiu me arrastar pra casa do interior no fim de semana. E na próxima segunda, eu vou pra Barcelona. _  
-Ah é. Bom, então vou tentar marcar pra essa semana.  
_-Pra hoje!! _  
-Ai, tá bom, seu chato! Mas não tô prometendo nada.  
Desligou o telefone após as despedidas, divertindo-se com o interesse do amigo na ruiva. "E pensar que eram inimigos na escola... Como o mundo dá voltas...". Ela mesma não estava apaixonada por um antigo desafeto? E aparentemente, Malfoy também se rendera aos encantos dos grifinórios. Rindo da grande ironia da vida, apanhou o telefone e ligou pra Gina.

-Então, Harry, como anda seu relacionamento com a minha chefe?  
-Melhor impossível! Gina, aquela é a mulher da minha vida!  
-Não acha que é melhor se resguardar um pouco? Vocês estão juntos não faz uma semana.  
-Quem te viu e quem te vê... Vivia dizendo que a vida é uma só, que não devemos deixar as oportunidades passarem. Agora, fica aí, toda prudente.  
-Bom, você é quem sabe. Apenas tenha consciência de que está se arriscando.  
-Gina, o que é a vida sem riscos?

Algumas horas mais tarde, Pansy e Gina se sentavam a uma mesa num requintado restaurante de Hogsmeade, o tipo de lugar onde os alunos de Hogwarts não costumam ir em suas visitas ao vilarejo. Tinham acabado de sentar e receber o menu quando uma voz masculina se fez ouvir, próxima a elas.  
-Que coincidência encontrá-las aqui. Como vão, srtas?  
-Coincidência demais, Malfoy... Dá até pra desconfiar. – respondeu Gina, olhando de esguelha pra Pansy, que, lia o cardápio com tal atenção que era como se tentasse descobrir alguma mensagem oculta ali.  
-Desconfiar de quê? Acha que eu a segui até aqui?  
Um toque de telefone interrompeu a conversa. Pansy tirou o aparelhinho da bolsa, pediu licença e levantou da mesa.  
-Você pediu a ela pra armar isso. – disse Gina, indicando a chefe com a cabeça.  
-Claro que não.  
-Não foi uma pergunta.  
-Você é petulante, hein, Ruiva? – ele se sentou, sem ser convidado.  
-E você é um dissimulado. – ela não podia evitar aquele quase sorriso que teimava em surgir em seus lábios – Pra que apareceu aqui?  
-Queria te ver outra vez, mas a Pans não quis me dar seu telefone. Disse que seria antiético.  
-Seria mesmo.  
Pansy voltou à mesa, apanhou a bolsa e guardou o celular.  
-Gina, me perdoe, mas vou ter que cancelar o almoço. Eu tenho que voltar pro ateliê agora.  
-Tudo bem, não era realmente um almoço de negócios, não é?  
A morena fez uma ligeira careta.  
-Ai, me perdoe por isso também... Eu disse a ele que era uma idéia idiota.  
-Não disse, não.  
-Bom, devia ter dito. Tchau, Gina. E você, Draco Malfoy, - ela se abaixou e cochichou em seu ouvido, de modo que ninguém, além de Gina, ouvisse – comporte-se! Lembre-se que está num lugar público e teoricamente, é meu noivo.  
Ela saiu logo em seguida, deixando pra trás uma ruiva muito intrigada.  
-Desculpe-me, Malfoy, mas não pude deixar de ouvir o que a Pansy disse.  
-Que parte?  
-'Teoricamente, é meu noivo'.  
-Nossa, logo essa parte! Ela não costuma fazer esse tipo de coisa, acho que queria que você ouvisse.  
-Sinceramente, sobre vocês eu já vi e ouvi muita coisa. Não sei exatamente no que acreditar. Pansy parece uma boa pessoa e, no entanto...  
-O que?  
-Ela está saindo com... outra pessoa. – Gina resolveu não dizer quem era. Pra começo de conversa, nem devia ter contado aquilo ao Malfoy, mas saíra antes que ela se desse conta.  
-Com o Potter, eu sei. – ele moveu discretamente a varinha, por baixo da mesa, isolando aquele espaço de ouvidos curiosos.  
-E isso não incomoda você?  
-Pansy e eu somos noivos apenas na aparência. Não sentimos nada pelo outro, além de uma profunda amizade. Mas nossos pais não sabem disso. E não vão gostar nem um pouco quando souberem. Um amigo em comum nos alertou que isso podia ocorrer.  
-O que?  
-Que acabaríamos nos apaixonando por outras pessoas. – a resposta escapou antes que Draco pudesse avaliar o que ia dizer. A expressão de Gina se descontraiu um pouco, mas ela não chegou a sorrir. O louro por sua vez, tinha vontade de se esconder sobre a mesa. Sabia que tinha que dizer alguma coisa, pra tentar consertar o mau-entendido, mas nada tornaria a situação melhor.  
-Agora você me deixou sem palavras.  
-Eu não... quis dizer que **eu**... entende? É que...  
-Não gagueje, Draco.  
-Me chamando pelo primeiro nome, agora?  
-É um problema?  
-De forma alguma. Então, Ginevra, posso levá-la pra jantar? – ele caprichou no tom de voz, baixo, meio rouco, daqueles que arrepiam os cabelos da nuca.  
-Eu não sei. – ela parecia sincera – Talvez seja melhor que você me esqueça.  
-Impossível. – Draco não se deu conta do que ia falar até que falou. E só percebeu a dimensão de suas palavras quando a viu erguer as sobrancelhas e um quase sorriso surgir em seus lábios.  
-Me acha inesquecível, Draco? – era impressionante como seu nome parecia mais bonito quando saía daqueles lábios, constatou o louro, desviando o olhar. Ela continuou falando, seu tom deixava transparecer como estava satisfeita – Interessante. Devia ter dito isso antes de armar toda essa situação.  
-Teria feito diferença?  
-Muita.  
-Detecto um certo interesse de sua parte? – os olhos de alguém nunca expressaram tanta malícia quanto os olhos de Draco naquele momento.  
-Bom, seria até uma grosseria não demonstrar interesse depois de saber que me acha inesquecível...  
-Não fosse por essa mesa entre nós dois, eu a beijaria.  
A resposta da ruiva não poderia ser mais ousada:  
-Não tem muitas mesas no meu apartamento...

10 minutos depois

Draco e Gina se agarravam alucinadamente na sala de estar do apartamento dela. Depois da resposta cheia de segundas intenções da moça, os dois saíram do restaurante. Separados, mas ela tomara o cuidado de lhe dar seu endereço. Chegaram ao local com segundos de diferença. Não trocaram uma só palavra, isso não parecia necessário.  
O louro mergulhou as mãos naqueles cabelos, sentindo a maciez dos fios. Desceu lentamente, puxando-a pra mais perto pela cintura. Sentiu as delicadas mãos procurando os botões de sua camisa e se afastou um pouco, apenas para lhe dar algum espaço.  
Logo, seu paletó e sua camisa jaziam sobre o sofá, enquanto os dois se dirigiam, aos tropeços, para o quarto de Gina.

Dia seguinte

Draco acordou lentamente, estranhando o ambiente. Aos poucos, as lembranças da tarde e da noite anterior lhe vieram à mente, fazendo-o desejar repetir tudo outra vez. A ruiva dormia a seu lado, os cabelos espalhados pelo travesseiro, a mão delicada sobre seu peito. Um sorriso lento curvou seus lábios. E pensar que aquele anjo tinha lhe despertado tanta paixão... Afastou uma mecha dos cabelos ruivos que lhe caía sobre o rosto apenas para observá-la melhor. Os cabelos brilhavam quando o sol batia neles.  
"Brilha como um rubi... Mas o sol não devia estar tão forte pela manhã.", pensava, enquanto se virava pra consultar o relógio sobre o criado-mudo: 13:42.  
-Quê?! Não pode ser tão tarde assim!  
-O que? – perguntou a ruiva sonolenta, a seu lado – Que horas são?  
-Quase duas da tarde. – "Mas e daí?", pensou. Isso não parecia tão importante, afinal Gina estava acordando e piscava aqueles olhos preguiçosamente.  
-QUÊ?! Meu Deus, o que eu tinha pra fazer hoje? – ela tentava desesperadamente se lembrar de seus compromissos profissionais.  
-Bom, felizmente eu tenho uma maneira muito simples de saber dos meus compromissos. – ele pegou o celular e o ligou. Alguns segundos depois, chegaram nada menos que 7 mensagens de texto e um símbolo no visor indicava que tinha recados na caixa postal.  
-Parece que alguém é bem requisitado...  
-Minha secretária tá me procurando. – ele não tinha checado todas as mensagens quando o telefone começou a tocar – Alô?  
_-Sr. Malfoy, enfim o encontrei! Seu pai está na empresa desde cedo e quer saber onde o senhor está! _  
-Meu pai tá aí? O que ele foi fazer?  
_-Com todo respeito, senhor, mas seu pai veio aqui para aterrorizar os funcionários! Ele está percorrendo todos os departamentos da empresa, distribuindo broncas e soltando farpas!_  
-Ele perguntou por mim? – perguntou o outro, já sabendo a resposta.  
_-Lógico! Faz isso a cada 30 minutos desde que chegou. Eu posso localizá-lo rapidamente e..._  
-Não! Nem pensar, Beatrice! Avise a ele que eu vou passar o dia com a minha garota. – disse, encarando Gina, que sorriu.  
_-Tem certeza, senhor? _  
-Tenho. Não volto pra empresa hoje, remarque meus compromissos, por favor.  
_-Está bem, senhor. _- "Ele tá aprontando alguma... É melhor avisar logo ao senhor Lucius Malfoy que o filho dele não vem trabalhar hoje."  
Mal desligou o telefone, Draco sentiu as mãos de Gina lhe abraçando pela cintura e virou o rosto na direção dela.  
-Está com problemas? – perguntou a ruiva, preocupada.  
-Não, só meu pai me vigiando como sempre. Não se preocupe com isso.  
-Tem certeza de que não é nada sério?  
-Tenho. – ele virou-se na direção dela e acariciou seu rosto – O que quer fazer hoje? Estou à sua inteira disposição.  
-E não é que, assim, de repente, o imponente Draco Malfoy sucumbe aos encantos de uma Weasley... – disse Gina, levantando da cama vestida com seu robe de seda. A moça piscou pra ele, marota, e entrou no banheiro. Draco se jogou de costas na cama, absolutamente relaxado. Tinha um sorriso nos lábios e os olhos estavam num tom mais claro daquele azul-acinzentado que a natureza criara especialmente pra ele. Havia quem achasse que a cor se alterava de acordo com seu humor, mas pra ele isso era bobagem.  
Bom, se ele tivesse visto a cor de seus olhos naquele momento, perceberia que havia um fundo de verdade naquela história...

Noite de 5ª feira, apto de Harry Potter

-Tá sabendo da novidade? – perguntou Pansy, aconchegando-se mais no namorado.  
-Qual? Draco e Gina?  
-É. Esquisito, né?  
-Tanto quanto "Harry e Pansy". – ele arrumou melhor os cobertores sobre os dois. Estavam na sala do apartamento dele, assistindo televisão – Mas ninguém pode dizer que não dará certo.  
-Eu não sei, Draco tem o gênio forte e acho que a Gina também... eles podem viver brigando.  
-Você fala como se fosse a ganhadora do Nobel da paz...  
-O que você quer dizer com isso?! – perguntou a morena, já alteando a voz e virando pra ele.  
-Que você também é uma esquentadinha! – ele a puxou pra mais perto e lhe deu um beijinho na ponta do nariz. Ela fez um muxoxo.  
-Ah, não enche!  
-Resmungona! – ela lhe mostrou a língua em resposta, fazendo-o rir – Vai dormir aqui hoje?  
-Pode ser...  
-E amanhã? – ele lhe beijou o pescoço.  
-Não posso. Vou pro interior com meus pais.  
-Parece aborrecida.  
-Passar o fim de semana inteiro enfurnada na casa de campo, sem nada pra fazer... E minha mãe tem andado muito estranha ultimamente, acho que tá armando alguma coisa.  
-Tipo um casamento surpresa? – brincou o moreno.  
-Ela não seria tão maluca! – ela ficou séria – Eu vou falar com eles, Harry. Nesse fim-de-semana. Vou acabar com esse noivado falso de uma vez! Segunda vou estar oficialmente solteira! Prometo! – ela cruzou dois dedos em frente aos lábios, selando a promessa como uma criança.  
-Tá, aí você vai ter bastante tempo pra planejar seu casamento comigo.  
-Que horror, estamos juntos não faz uma semana...  
-Eu não tenho nada contra casamentos. Eu quero te ver linda, vestida de noiva, entrando pela nave de braço dado com seu pai. Só que serei eu que vou estar te esperando no altar.  
-Não leve a mal, mas estou noiva há tempo demais. Quero um pouco de solteirice pra variar. Uns 5 ou 6 anos só de diversão. Aí, posso começar a pensar em casamento.  
-Sei, vai ficar me enrolando por anos, né? Essas mulheres sem coração... – brincou ele, como se fosse uma noiva abandonada.  
-Pára de falar besteira, Harry.  
-E se eu não parar?  
-Te calo à força. – disse a morena, roubando um apaixonado beijo.


	6. Noivos em Fuga!

**#Cap 7: Noivos em Fuga!#**

centerimg src_i150./albums/s120/JuhSlytherin/Noivos em fuga/cap5fuga.jpg_/center

Ao chegarem à bela casa, numa bela cidade do interior da Inglaterra, chamada Brown, a cidade das Igrejas, o humor da família Parkinson era no mínimo contrastante. A mãe, Melissa, estava animadíssima, como se aquele fim-de-semana fosse pelo que ela mais esperara na vida. Henry, o pai, estava distante, perdido em seus pensamentos, e Pansy estava muito aborrecida. Sentia a cabeça latejar só de pensar que teria que agüentar todo o falatório dos pais quando contasse que o casamento não ia acontecer nunca.

Ao entrarem na casa, o pai quebrou o silêncio:

-Pans, vá descansar um pouco, filha. Você terá um dia cheio amanhã e...

-Henry! – exclamou Melissa, e o marido se calou.

-Como assim? – a morena encarou os pais, detectando o desconforto de Henry e a dissimulação de Melissa. – O que vai acontecer amanhã?

-Nada, filha. Seu pai deve estar confuso.

Pansy viu o pai fazer um sinal discreto, por trás de Melissa, em direção ao jardim, e depois sair.

-Está bem, então. De qualquer forma, eu vou subir, tô cansada da viagem. O que você vai fazer agora?

-Vou até uma das igrejas rezar um pouco. Até mais tarde.

A mulher saiu logo em seguida e Pansy entrou na casa, com um sorriso desconfiado. Sua mãe nunca, nunca mesmo, em todos os anos que a conhecia (ou seja, sua vida inteira), jamais fora à igreja numa manhã de sábado! Ainda mais depois de uma viagem cansativa como a que tinham feito! Um calafrio lhe passou pelas costas ao lembrar-se das palavras de Harry: "Tipo um casamento surpresa?".

-Eles não seriam capazes... – ela correu até o jardim e encontrou o pai sentado num dos bancos, a expressão sombria – O que tá acontecendo? E não minta, por favor.

-Sua mãe, Lucius e Narcisa preparam todo o seu casamento. Vai acontecer amanhã, às 18 e 30, na Igreja de St. Andreas.

-Quê? – ela quase não tinha voz pra fazer esta e todas as milhares de perguntas que lhe surgiam.

-Sua mãe foi à igreja, sim, mas pra conversar com o padre. – ele segurou-lhe as mãos e fez com que se sentasse – Filha, nós não temos mais tempo. Se você não quiser casar com o Draco, tem que me dizer agora!

-Não! Eu não quero casar com ele! Eu tenho que falar com a mamãe, impedir essa loucura.

-Não dá! Ela e Narcisa já convidaram metade da alta-sociedade londrina. Se o casamento não acontecer, sua mãe vai ficar arrasada.

-E eu vou ter que ir obrigada?!

-Não se preocupe, eu dou um jeito. Mais tarde, sua mãe vai contar tudo e você deve agir como se essa fosse a melhor notícia do mundo, entendeu?

-Entendi. E o que você vai fazer, já que não apóia essa insanidade?

Henry deu um ligeiro sorriso.

-Eu vou salvar vocês.

#Ao mesmo tempo, no escritório da imponente residência dos Malfoy#

-Filho, - começou Lucius, retirando um documento de uma gaveta – Eu pensei muito e acho que está na hora de nomeá-lo presidente da empresa.

Ele disse assim mesmo, sem qualquer cerimônia, a seco e sem maionese.

-Eu confio na sua capacidade de comandar plenamente as empresas. – Lucius pegou uma bela pena que estava sobre a mesa do escritório e assinou o documento. Depois passou-o ao filho para que fizesse o mesmo. Draco nem acreditava que finalmente estava se tornando presidente da empresa! Aquilo era bom demais para ser verdade. Chegara a desconfiar de toda aquela aparente bondade, mas não vira nada comprometedor no contrato. E afinal de contas, Lucius era seu pai, deveria lhe dar ao menos o benefício da dúvida.  
-Pronto, pai. Pode cumprimentar o novo presidente-executivo. – brincou.

-Amanhã, depois do seu casamento, eu faço isso. – respondeu-lhe o outro, enquanto fechava o pergaminho com uma cera de tom vinho e a marcava o brasão dos Malfoy.

Se Draco não estivesse sentado, cairia.  
-Casamento...?

-É. Como está explicado na cláusula escondida. Não conseguiu ler a letrinha miúda? – ele apontava para o fim do contrato, onde havia uma linha muito fina, quase invisível.

-Pôs uma condição absurda dessas no contrato? Pai, isso é muito baixo!

-Isso não tem nenhuma importância agora. Você assinou e não pode voltar atrás.

-E o que acontece se eu não cumprir a cláusula oculta?

-Você deixa de ter direito a tudo que a família possui. Será excluído de todo testamento que venha a citar seu nome. Enfim, perderá todos os seus bens.

-Isso é ilegal!

-Me processe. – ele sorriu – Agora, por favor, me dê licença. Tenho muito o que fazer.

O loiro saiu com os punhos cerrados e correu até o próprio quarto. Precisava de ajuda urgentemente. E numa emergência como aquela só podia contar com uma pessoa.

#Apto. do Blaise#

-Auf!! – (n/a: isso é um latido de cachorro, tá?) Sandaime continuava a lamber o rosto do dono tentando acordá-lo. Como Blaise não acordava, o dogue alemão se pôs a latir. Numa situação como aquela, uma pessoa certamente pensaria "Cara, ele deve estar em coma! Não é possível não acordar com um barulho desses!", mas o cachorro estava acostumado com o sono pesado do dono. Puxou os cobertores, expondo o corpo de Blaise ao ar frio do quarto climatizado. Essa era uma das poucas coisas que funcionava contra o sono do rapaz.

Alguns minutos depois, ele se encolheu, tentando proteger o corpo (vestido apenas com uma cueca Box) do frio.

-Sandaime, por que você faz essas coisas? É muita maldade!

O enorme cachorro latiu outra vez antes de pegar o celular do dono e colocá-lo sobre a cama. Blaise limpou a baba antes de atender o aparelho.

-Alô?

i-Blaise, eu tô ferrado! Você tem que me ajudar!! /i  
-DraaaaAHHHHHHHHHAAaaaahhhammm humm... – não conseguiu conter um bocejo – Draco, é você?  
i-Não, é a sua vó! Preciso que você venha pra Brown imediatamente! Meu pai me fez assinar um contrato e eu tenho que casar pra não acabar na sarjeta!! – gritou o louro./i

-Eu não posso viajar. O Sandaime não pode ficar sozinho, não é, garoto? Quem é meu garoto, quem é meu garoto? – ele fazia festa com o cachorro, ignorando o drama do amigo.

i-Deixe-o num canil, oras! /i

-Num canil?! Nem pensar! Eu conheço um ótimo hotel pra cães, é meio caro, mas acho que dá...

i-Eu pago! /i – disse Draco, interrompendo o amigo – iMas eu preciso de você aqui, já! /i

-Não precisa jogar seu dinheiro na minha cara. – Blaise apoiou o celular no ombro enquanto se vestia.

i-Em breve, pode nem mais haver dinheiro... É sério, cara, preciso mesmo da sua ajuda. /i

-Tá, pára de implorar, já vou pr'aí. – brincou o amigo – Chego em algumas horas. – e desligou. Dirigiu-se ao cachorro – Sandaime, papai tem que salvar o tio Draco, tá bom? Vou ter que te deixar num hotel bem legal! Promete que vai ser bonzinho? – o dogue alemão latiu e abanou o rápido – Esse é o meu garoto!

#Duas horas depois, Hotel Apostolic – o único de Brown#

-Puxa, seu pai acabou com você!

-Eu já li esse contrato umas mil vezes! Simplesmente não tem jeito de escapar, ou eu caso, ou vou pra sarjeta.

-Sua mãe não permitiria isso. Você só ia ter que procurar outro emprego.

-Que humilhação! – Draco exclamou, o sangue Malfoy falando mais alto.

-Olha, pelo que você me contou, não está escrito em parte alguma com quem você tem que casar. E eu tenho certeza que a excelentíssima senhora Malfoy não gostaria que você se unisse a qualquer mulher.

-Onde quer chegar?

-Temos que arranjar uma garota que sua mãe desaprove totalmente! – Blaise começava a se empolgar com a idéia que estava tendo.

-Porque minha mãe?

-O seu pai não ia ligar nem um pouco se você casasse com alguma maluca cheia de gatos. Mas a sua mãe jamais permitiria que o bebezinho dela – Blaise apertou as bochechas do amigo apenas pra irritá-lo – ficasse com qualquer uma.

-E como isso ia me ajudar?

-Você tá lento hoje, não? Olha só, gênio, o contrato do seu pai tá controlando sua vida, mas sua mãe controla seu pai e você pode manipulá-la de algum jeito.

-Pára de enrolar e fala logo o seu plano, droga! – disse o louro, irritado.

-Seu burro, não entendeu ainda? – respondeu Blaise, no mesmo tom – Você tem que casar com a garota errada! Tem que ser alguém independente, que nunca abaixe a cabeça pros seus pais, que os desafie.

-E onde eu vou arranjar uma mulher assim até amanhã?

-Em Londres, oras. Não é óbvio?

-Como assim, eu vou parar no meio de uma praça e berrar "Ei, alguma garota petulante aí quer casar comigo?"?!

Blaise fez cara de quem não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

-Você tomou vodca em vez de leite no café da manhã? Eu estou falando da Gina, seu burro! Ela é a síntese da garota ideal pra desafiar Lucius e Narcisa! É com ela que você tem que se casar!

-Como eu vou falar com a Gina? Eu tô preso aqui!

-Escreve uma carta e eu entrego.

-Você também não pode sair. Meu pai descobriu que você vinha e mandou uns caras ficarem de olho pela cidade.

-Lucius Malfoy é meio gângster, né? – em resposta, o loiro apenas deu de ombros – Não tem problema, eu conheço alguém que pode ajudar. Deixa comigo.

#Bilhete de Blaise para a tal pessoa que pode ajudar#

"Olha, isso é meio urgente. Sei que você deve estar pensando num jeito de evitar o pior, mas eu pensei numa coisa que vai resolver os problemas dos dois, Draco e Pansy.

Preciso que vá a Londres e procure Ginevra Weasley. Traga-a aqui para que ela entre na igreja no lugar da Pans. Tem que fazer isso discretamente, não deixe ninguém perceber.

Eu anexei ao bilhete a carta que o Draco escreveu para Gina. Ela vai entender tudo quando ler.

Abraços, Blaise

PS: o endereço dela está na carta"

-Droga, preciso me livrar da Melissa pra levar isso à Londres, mas ela não me dá uma folga.

-Henry, onde você está?

-Falando nela... – o homem escondeu a carta e o bilhete rapidamente antes que a esposa se aproximasse.

-Eu preciso de ajuda, querido. Não tente se esconder do trabalho.

-Só estava descansando um pouco. – reclamou.

-Descanse amanhã, na igreja. Depois que entregar sua filha à Draco Malfoy.

"A igreja!", pensou Henry, empolgado. "Melissa só vai me deixar em paz quando pensar que tudo já está bem encaminhado. É isso, eu tenho que esperar até amanhã e fugir até Londres!".

bN/a: A ação a seguir é simultânea em todos os cenários./b

#Dia seguinte, Igreja de St. Andreas#

A morena andava de um lado para outro na sacristia, nervosíssima. Segurava a barra do vestido para não sujá-la enquanto dava voltas, esperando que um milagre acontecesse. Seu pai lhe dissera, muito apressadamente, que tinha falado com Blaise ("O que diabos o Blaise tem a ver com isso?!", ela pensara) e que existia um plano para evitar o pior, mas para que funcionasse, Henry tinha que buscar alguém e levar até a igreja.

Já faziam mais de vinte minutos que ele saíra – às escondidas de Melissa, obviamente – e não dera nenhuma notícia. O casamento devia ter começado às 18 e 30 e já eram 18 e 50, mas, decerto os convidados deviam estar achando normal, afinal o atraso da noiva fazia parte da tradição do casamento. O que a morena não sabia era que o noivo também não estava no altar.

#Apto. da Gina#

-Mas, Sr. Parkinson, o que está dizendo?

-Conversei com o Draco, Srta. Weasley, e ele confessou que não ama minha filha. E eu tenho o dever de protegê-la.

-Não entendo onde quer chegar.

-Leia isso, por favor. Vai esclarecer muitas coisas. – ele entregou a ruiva um envelope que tirou do bolso interno do paletó.

Gina reconheceu a letra de Draco no envelope e na carta dentro dele. Não era muito longa, mas o tom era claramente tenso.

"Gina,

Meu pai me enganou para me fazer casar. Só tem um jeito de escapar do contrato que assinei e é me casar com você. Precisa vir a Brown!

O plano é simples: você vai usar um vestido igual ao da Pansy e vai subir ao altar comigo. Quando meus pais descobrirem que é você, vão me desobrigar do casamento pra impedir que eu fique com você. Sei que pareço insensível, mas quero ter o direito de ter um casamento normal com a mulher que escolhi – você – mas isso não vai acontecer enquanto eu estiver preso ao contrato que assinei.

Espero que entenda a gravidade da situação e que me salve desse problema.

Te amo,

Draco."

A ruiva leu tudo muito rápido, assimilando todas as informações relevantes: Draco ia se casar, precisava dela pra sair daquela situação e pedia que ela fosse a Brown ajudá-lo. Bem simples.

-Draco não tinha como enviar esta carta, por isso, um amigo dele me entregou para que eu o fizesse. – a ruiva percebeu o nervosismo do homem – Srta. Weasley, minha filha vai subir ao altar pra se casar em alguns minutos. Eu sei que pedir isso é loucura, mas você tem que vir comigo até Brown para impedir o casamento.

-E como chegaremos lá tão rápido?

Henry Parkinson abriu um largo sorriso e segurou as mãos da moça.

-Eu tenho um carro bem especial...

#Uma sala qualquer da igreja#

-E aí? Vai entrar ou não?

-Não posso entrar, minhas pernas estão travadas.

-Daqui a pouco seu pai aparece aqui e te arrasta pro altar. É melhor ir por conta própria e manter um mínimo de dignidade.

-Eu não tô nem aí pra dignidade, Blaise! Tô desesperado! Se meu pai, de algum jeito, leu aquela carta, tenho até medo do que pode fazer.

-Calma, filho. Seu pai pode ser um velho tétrico, mas não é um assassino. Ele não vai fazer mal à Gina. Além do mais, - Blaise sentou numa cadeira e juntou as mãos atrás da cabeça, apoiando-se, displicente – eu entreguei a carta ao Henry e ele foi buscar a Gina.

O louro abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes. O bastante para o amigo pegar o celular do bolso e bater uma foto da cara abobada de Draco.

-Olha, ficou ótima! Vou mandar emoldurar e dar pra sua namorada.

A palavra 'namorada' pareceu sacudir o loiro.

-Você entregou uma carta na qual eu peço pra outra garota casar comigo pro pai da minha noiva?? Você bebeu?!

-Só um pouquinho... – a cara inconformada de Draco sinalizou à Blaise que ele estava indo longe demais – Tudo bem, parei. Não se preocupe, cara. Henry veio conversar comigo há uns dias. Disse que achava que a filha não estava satisfeita com o noivado e pediu que eu a ajudasse, conversasse com ela, essas coisas. Eu percebi que ele queria vê-la feliz acima de qualquer coisa e contei tudo. Aí, ontem eu pensei que a única chance que teríamos era se ele ajudasse. Então, eu peguei a carta, entreguei à ele e pedi que trouxesse a Gina.

-E ele vai fazer isso?

-Você viu o homem por aqui? Ele escapou da Melissa pra ir à Londres!

Draco abriu um largo sorriso e pôs as duas mãos na cabeça.

-Então existe uma esperança?

-Existe, mas você tem que cumprir o seu papel até o final. Ninguém pode desconfiar que isso está acontecendo.

-Ok. Eu vou me comportar como se estivesse indo pra forca.

-É isso aí!

#Saguão do prédio da Gina#

Harry entrava calmamente no prédio de Gina, o pensamento e a atenção bem longe dali, quando levou um susto ao ver quem saía do elevador. Seu pretenso sogro, Henry Parkinson conversava com Gina.

"O que ele tá fazendo aqui? E com ela...? Humm, tem alguma coisa errada. Ele deve ter descoberto que eu e a filha dele estamos juntos! E que ela largou o Malfoy... E agora, quer se vingar na Gina!"

Caminhou até os dois e se dirigiu à ruiva:

-Gina, tá tudo bem?

-Mais ou menos. – ela respondeu sem parar de caminhar – Draco tá se casando com a Pansy e eu tenho que impedir!

-Hã?!

-Agora não dá pra explicar!

-Mas onde eles estão? – ele perguntou, já gritando, pois a moça estava quase fora do prédio.

-Em Brown!

Dito isso, ela sumiu porta afora. Um barulho de motor de carro anunciou sua partida, enquanto Harry se deixou ficar parado no saguão, absorvendo as palavras de Gina aos poucos.

-Ela tá casando com aquele aguado...? Por quê? – sua expressão devia estar mesmo muito confusa, praticamente a de uma pessoa que cai de pára-quedas no meio de um lugar que não conhece. Uma senhora que ia passando chegou a lhe perguntar se estava perdido, ao que ele respondeu que sim. A mulher, muito solícita, se ofereceu para ajudá-lo a pegar um táxi ou um ônibus até o seu destino, mas ele a corrigiu:

-Não, senhora, eu estou perdido num dilema, não aqui na cidade. – explicou, emendando, logo a seguir - A minha namorada está se casando com outro! O que eu faço??

-O quê?

-É, eu acabei de saber que ela está em Brown e vai se casar! E não vai ser comigo! O que a senhora faria?

-Eu não sei... Impediria o casamento, eu acho. – respondeu a idosa, um tanto hesitante.

-Impediria...? – o rapaz sorriu e deu um tapa na própria testa – É claro! Muito obrigado, senhora! – ele beijou as bochechas da mulher, que ficou surpresa e se dirigiu à saída. Voltou-se de repente: - A propósito, a senhora mora aqui?

-Sim.

-Qual seu nome?

-Martha Pearce.

-Eu vou convidá-la para o meu casamento, Sra. Pearce! Muito obrigada! – e correu para fora do prédio, deixando a idosa parada no meio do saguão, sorrindo e dizendo coisas como "Ah, a juventude...".

#Sacristia#

Uma batida na porta sobressaltou a noiva. "Ai, agora danou-se!", pensou, enquanto ouvia a voz da mãe, perguntando-lhe se estava pronta.

-Estou quase! – viu uma chave no trinco da porta, e, sem pensar no que estava fazendo, virou-a. Uma fração de segundo depois, Melissa tentou abrir a porta e, logicamente, não conseguiu.

-Querida, tem alguma coisa prendendo a porta?

-Não, mãe. Deve estar emperrada! – inventou, maldizendo-se por uma mentira tão descarada.

-Tente virar a chave no trinco!

-Não tem nenhuma chave aqui! – ela puxou o objeto devagar, para não fazer barulho e o atirou por entre as grades da janela. – Deve ter se trancado sozinha.

-Ora, mas que complicação! E a Igreja é toda protegida contra magia, não dá pra abrir a porta sem a chave.

-Ah, é mesmo? – "Então é por isso que eu não consigo aparatar daqui? Mas que saco!".

-Não se preocupe. Vou trazer alguém pra botar a porta abaixo!

-Não!

-Por que não?

-A igreja é histórica, mãe! Se destruí-la, você acaba na cadeia! Deve ter outra chave por aí... – rezou a todos os deuses e grandes nomes da magia para que não houvesse outra chave!

-Oh, está bem! Vou perguntar. Mas fique calma, logo vou tirá-la daí. Seu noivo já vai subir ao altar.

Melissa se afastou, era perceptível pelo som de seus passos que ia apressada.

-Agora danou-se mesmo!! E como assim, o Draco vai subir no altar?! Ele bebeu? – a morena sentou numa cadeira, o volumoso vestido afogando-a um pouco. – E por que essa droga tem que ter tanto pano?! Quando eu me casar de verdade, vou usar um biquíni e tá muito bom!

-Seria um choque pra todos, com certeza.

-Pai? – ela levantou e abraçou o homem que acabara de chegar – Como entrou aqui?

-A magia do Jipe. – disse ele, como se isso explicasse tudo.

-Mamãe disse que a igreja é toda protegida contra magia.

-Pelo dinheiro que eu botei naquele carro, ele tem que me deixar dentro até de um cofre do Gringotes!

Só então, Pansy reparou na outra pessoa que estava ali.

-Gina? O que você tá fazendo aqui?

A ruiva não respondeu, estava respirando fundo, bem devagar. Seu rosto estava meio esverdeado.

-Deve ser enjôo do Jipe. – explicou Henry, tirando uma bala do bolso – Toma, vai te deixar 100 rapidinho.

Gina pensou que nada pararia em seu estômago, muito menos um doce, mas ainda assim, desembrulhou-o e comeu. Mal sentiu a balinha passar pela garganta e já estava boa!

-Nossa, isso é bom! Do que é feito?

-Acredite, você não vai querer saber. – respondeu a morena – Mas o que veio fazer aqui? Impedir o casamento?

-É. Só que não faço idéia de como.

-Eu faço. – responde Henry – É muito simples. Gina entra na igreja como se fosse você, filha, e quando Lucius a vir, vai invalidar o contrato. Bem fácil.

-Tá, pai, meu véu cobre o rosto, mas não o cabelo. Ela vai ter que usar uma peruca?

-Claro que não! – ele tirou um frasco do bolso interno do paletó e o virou todo o conteúdo na cabeça de Gina. Na mesma hora, ela ficou morena. – Problema resolvido.

A ruiva (ex-ruiva, na verdade) tocou em seus cachos, estranhando profundamente a cor.

-Eles voltam ao normal, relaxa. – disse Pansy.

-Agora, eu tenho que sair pra que vocês possam trocar de roupa. – ele virou a maçaneta, mas não conseguiu abrir a porta – Cadê a chave, filha?

-Mamãe foi procurar uma cópia.

-E a que estava aqui, onde está?

-No jardim. – ela apontou para a janela.

-Jogou a chave fora?!

-Eu tava desesperada, tá legal? Me dá um desconto!

-Ué, gente, é só usar a saída auxiliar. – disse Gina, tocando na parede dos fundos da lareira. Achou um tijolo solto e o apertou, fazendo a parede deslizar para o lado – Viram? Construções históricas como essas sempre têm essas passagens.

#Sala onde Draco e Blaise estão#

-Que isso? A parede tá se mexendo! Essa igreja é assombrada! – disse Blaise, de olhos arregalados, apontando para a lareira. Draco, que estava ocupado batendo a cabeça na porta, nem lhe deu atenção.

-Assombrado sou eu, tendo que te ouvir falando tanta besteira...

-É sério, cara! Olha lá! Aposto que vai sair uma garota com um cabelo preto enorme, cobrindo a cara e ela vai vir matar a gente! Vão nos encontrar com a cara toda torta de pavor!!

-Blaise, pelo amor de Deus... Qual o seu problema...? – ele finalmente olhou para a lareira. A parede estava aberta e uma pessoa de enormes cabelos pretos, que cobriam o rosto, realmente estava passando, o corpo meio abaixado, a mão estendida...

Os dois se abraçaram e:

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! (N/a: Imaginem isso, visualizem bem essa cena!!)

-Ai, qual é o problema de vocês? – perguntou Gina, já fora da lareira. Cobriu os ouvidos com as mãos, sem entender porque Draco e Blaise estavam berrando, apavorados, abraçados e de olhos fechados.

Os dois abriram os olhos e viram que a assombração era só a Gina, que estava com cabelos pretos, sabia lá Deus por que. Henry se adiantou até a porta e checou se o caminho estava livre.

-Olha, eu sei que casamento assusta, mas também não é pra tanto. – brincou o pai da noiva, do lado de fora.

-Tá legal, eu agradeceria muito se ninguém aqui comentasse a respeito dessa cena. – disse Blaise, soltando Draco.

-Ah, esquece! Vamos logo com isso. – falou a morena (a oficial), fazendo sinal para que todos saíssem – Temos que nos preparar, estamos ficando sem tempo.

Os rapazes saíram – não sem antes Draco perguntar à Gina o que acontecera com seu cabelo – e as moças puderam se trocar. Felizmente Pansy usaria o cabelo solto, ou seria bem difícil conseguir um bom penteado para Gina sem o tempo adequado.

Demorou apenas 15 minutos antes que Henry batesse à porta, perguntando se a filha estava pronta. Ouviram a voz de Melissa, querendo saber como ela tinha mudado de sala. Antes que o marido pudesse responder, ela o indagou sobre onde ele estivera.

-Não é hora pra isso, Melissa. Vá dizer aos músicos para começarem a tocar, que eu já vou entrar com a Pansy!

-Está bem, sem mais demoras, por favor.

A mulher se retirou e as duas moças respiraram aliviadas. Pansy baixou o véu sobre o rosto de Gina e, num gesto inesperado, a abraçou.

-Obrigada por tudo! – após alguns segundos, ela se afastou – Agora é melhor você ir.

A (ex-) ruiva saiu da sala e deu o braço a Henry. Dirigiram-se à entrada da nave. A marcha nupcial começou e as portas se abriram. Todos os convidados se levantaram. "Tá na hora!", pensaram Draco, Blaise, Gina, Lucius, Narcisa, Melissa, Henry e Pansy, todos ao mesmo tempo, mas por razões diferentes.

#Hotel Apostolic – o único da cidade#

Harry chegou ao balcão de informações do hotel derrapando. Correra do estacionamento até ali e os sapatos não ajudaram a frear.

-Por favor, preciso saber onde fica a igreja da cidade.

-Qual delas? – perguntou o funcionário, com uma voz entediada, mais ocupado em continuar lendo seu jornal.

-Tem mais de uma?!

-Brown tem 16 igrejas. – ele remexeu nuns folhetos e lhe entregou um, cujo título era: 'Roteiro Religioso de Brown'.

-Tá, mas se você fosse se casar, qual escolheria?

-Sant'Anna, talvez. Mas St. Peter também é belíssima. Claro, hipoteticamente falando. Eu nunca teria grana para bancar um casamento desses.

-E se você tivesse dinheiro?

-Tá brincando, né? Pra se casar aqui, você btem/b que ter dinheiro, todas as igrejas são relíquias históricas.

-Mas deve haver uma mais especial que as outras.

O funcionário do hotel bufou e fechou o jornal. Apoiou a mão no queixo e encarou Harry.

-Escuta, rapaz. A cidade inteira era propriedade do Duque de Windsor. Ele mandou construir aqui as igrejas mais bonitas de toda Bretanha. Assim, os nobres ingleses não precisariam ir à Notredame para ter um casamento grandioso.

-Mas, especificamente hoje, tem algum casamento acontecendo em alguma igreja?

-Mas é claro que tem! Olha aí no folheto! – ele voltou a abrir o jornal e disfarçou um bocejo.

Harry cerrou os punhos para controlar a vontade de esganar o homem. Checou o folheto e ficou profundamente frustrado ao ver a data mais importante do Roteiro: 2 de julho, aniversário de fundação da cidade.

-Isso quer dizer que as igrejas estão todas ocupadas hoje?

-Você não vai ler o folheto, né? Mas que saco... – ele fechou o jornal novamente – Olha só, a cidade ficou pronta pra ser habitada muito antes da inauguração, mas a data oficial remete ao Dia dos Mil Repiques, 2 de julho de 1862, quando as igrejas badalaram seus sinos todas juntas. Nesse dia, houve 16 casamentos, inclusive o do próprio Duque, inaugurando a tradição de casamentos começando e terminando na mesma hora por toda a cidade. Dessa forma, os sinos podem tocar todos juntos, como no dia da inauguração. Entendeu ou eu vou ter que fazer um desenho?

-Você é muito mal-educado pra um funcionário de hotel, sabia?

-E daí, você não vai se hospedar aqui mesmo... Aliás, antes que pergunte, - ele apanhou novamente o jornal – os casamentos terminam por volta das 20 horas.

Harry consultou o relógio: 19 e 12. Tinha menos de cinqüenta minutos para achar a igreja certa e impedir Pansy de se tornar a Senhora Aguado. Despediu-se do funcionário – que mal lhe deu atenção – e correu até o carro. De acordo com o folheto, a primeira igreja, St. Marie, não ficava muito longe. Acelerou o máximo que pôde pelas estradas vazias, sem ter a mínima idéia de como pararia o casamento.

#St. Andreas#

Pansy estava escondida atrás de uma coluna, observando Gina avançar pela nave de braço dado com seu pai. Cruzou os dedos para que tudo desse certo. A (ex-) ruiva chegou ao altar. Henry beijou seu rosto – ainda oculto pelo véu – e a 'entregou' a Draco. O louro ergueu as mãos para levantar o véu da noiva, a respiração suspensa. "É agora!", pensou, enquanto expunha o rosto de Gina.

Tradicionalmente, os músicos pararam de tocar bem nessa hora, e um grande "OH!" foi ouvido na igreja, mas o padre pareceu não se importar.

-Irmãos, estamos reunidos para celebrar a união deste jovem casal...

-DRACO!! – gritou Narcisa, irada.

-Isso mesmo. – continuou o padre, como se nem tivesse notado a interrupção – E...

-HENRY!! – exclamou Melissa, encarando o marido, furiosa.

-Na verdade, o nome que está aqui é Pansy. Esse é o seu nome, minha jovem?

-Não, me chamo Ginevra.

-Pansy Ginevra?

-Não.

-Ginevra Pansy?

-Ginevra Molly Weasley.

O padre respirou fundo e abanou a mão na frente do rosto, como se espantasse uma mosca invisível.

-Tanto faz, hoje é o Dia dos Mil Repiques, um casamento vai ter que se realizar aqui hoje. É uma tradição que não pode ser descumprida. Não me interessa quem vai casar, contanto que alguém CASE!

-Não senhor! Meu filho não vai se casar com uma Weasley!

-Algum problema com Weasleys, sra. Malfoy? – perguntou Gina, insolente.

-O que você está fazendo nesse altar? Onde está minha filha? – disse Melissa.

-Pansy, você não pode casar com ele!

Todos olharam para a porta. Lá estava Harry com o rosto meio arranhado e as roupas empoeiradas.

-Harry?

-Gina...?

-Mãe...

-Lucius!

-Cissy, eu não fazia...

-Pansy, APAREÇA! – berrou Melissa.

-Acalme-se, querida.

-Henry, nosso assunto vai ser resolvido depois!

-Harry! – falou a moça, saindo do seu esconderijo.

-Pansy... – disse o moreno, caminhando na direção dela.

-Parado aí, rapaz! Não se aproxime da minha filha! – Melissa se levantou e foi em direção aos dois.

"Saco, vou apanhar de novo...", pensou o moreno, vendo a cara furiosa da 'sogra'.

-Olha, mãe...

-Silêncio. Você tem 20 minutos pra se vestir e subir naquele altar. E é bom não tentar me enganar novamente, entendeu? – a jovem engoliu em seco – Agora, vá. Tire aquela impostora do altar e pegue seu vestido de volta.

-Não, mãe. Eu não vou me casar!

-Como ousa me desafiar? Perdeu o juízo?

-Muito pelo contrário, já devia ter te enfrentado há tempos.

-Estou me cansando da sua insolência.

-Se tem alguém nessa igreja que queira se casar no meu lugar, fique à vontade! – disse a morena, em voz alta.

O burburinho aumentou ainda mais. Melissa não conseguia responder à declaração da filha. Vendo a falta de reação da amiga, Narcisa se dirigiu ao filho.

-Desça desse altar, por favor.

-Se eu fizer isso, acabo na rua, mãe!

-Não, filhinho, você pode continuar morando na mansão...

-Não vou viver de favores. Eu tenho que me casar hoje, ou não herdo a empresa. Não fui eu quem impôs essa condição. E eu tenho que respeitar o desejo da Pansy, ela não quer casar, não posso forçá-la.

Narcisa abriu um largo sorriso.

-É só por isso que essa desqualificada está no altar?

-Olha lá... – disse Gina, entre os dentes.

-Ótimo, então tenho a solução. Lucius, invalide o contrato! – exclamou a loira, empolgada.

-Eu não vou fazer isso!

-AGORA! Por favor, querido. – emendou, ao ver a cara de pavor do marido. – Impeça seu filho, bnosso/b filho, de fazer uma besteira. Não pode apagá-lo da nossa família.

-Ele não vai me manipular, Narcisa.

A mulher se aproximou do marido e cochichou em seu ouvido.

-Lucius, se você excluir o meu bebê da família, eu excluo você de casa. Entendeu, amor? – ela lhe dirigiu um olhar doce.

-Não me chantageie, mulher.

-Não me dê motivos, homem! Agora pegue essa droga de contrato e o destrua! – ela apanhou o documento do bolso interno do paletó do marido e o rasgou – Pronto, querido! Está livre. Pode sair de perto dessa aí!

Gina tinha se desligado da conversa, tentando evitar aborrecimento maior. Reparou que os cabelos estavam voltando ao normal e retirou o véu. Sacudiu levemente a cabeça, apenas por costume, balançando os longos fios que hipnotizavam o namorado.

-Saia logo daí, Draco. Não tem mais razão pra ficar ao lado dela! – disse Lucius.

-Está errado, pai. Tem mais uma coisa que você precisa saber. – começou o louro.

-Se prepara pra correr. – disse Pansy, em voz baixa, para que só Harry pudesse ouvi-la – Ele vai contar da Gina.

-E isso é ruim?

-Fica olhando...

-O que foi, querido? – perguntou Narcisa.

-Estou apaixonado pela Gina.

O sorriso plástico de Narcisa se desfez imediatamente após essa declaração e ela se levantou, ameaçadora.

-E eu vou me casar com ela! – continuou o louro. Gina arregalou os olhos. Narcisa desmaiou – Mas não hoje.

-Claro que não... – disse a ruiva, mais pra si mesma.

O silêncio mortal que se seguiu às palavras de Draco foi quebrado por Melissa, que pôs as mãos nos quadris (numa pose que lembrou muito à Gina sua própria mãe).

-E você? Vai me fazer desmaiar também?

-Mãe, acho que a notícia não vai ser tão chocante agora, mas a verdade é que eu amo o Harry. – a mulher revirou os olhos – Viu, não foi tão ruim!

-Não faça graça! – ela estreitou os olhos para Harry, analisando-o por inteiro, dos cabelos despenteados até os sapatos sujos de poeira, passando pela roupa, toda amarrotada e manchada de terra – O que aconteceu com você, rapaz? Rolou de um barranco? – ela estendeu uma das mãos e retirou uma pétala de seus cabelos.

-É que eu invadi 10 casamentos antes de achar o certo. – ele deu um sorriso amarelo – Isso daí deve ser da 6ª igreja, a noiva tinha um buquê dessa cor.

Risadas abafadas percorreram o recinto. Pansy fez uma cara de quem não queria acreditar no óbvio.

-Você apanhou de uma noiva? – perguntou a jovem.

-E de alguns noivos, alguns pais, mães e acho que até tios. Eu fiquei assim – ele indicou as roupas – no oitavo. Me atiraram da igreja e eu rolei a escadaria. – concluiu o moreno, coçando a cabeça.

Aquilo tinha sido demais. Até os convidados mais contidos gargalharam ante essa declaração.

-E esse é o homem que você escolheu.

-É, mãe. Pior que é. – Pansy beijou o namorado rapidamente, ao mesmo tempo em que Draco e Gina finalmente saíam do altar. Os dois casais se aproximaram da saída, mas pararam ao ouvir o "chamado" do padre.

-PARADOS!! NINGUÉM SAI DESSA IGREJA SEM SE CASAR!

-Você não entendeu que não vai ter casamento, cara? – disse Blaise – Desencana.

-Mas nós estamos em Brown, a cidade das igrejas! E hoje é Dia dos Mil Repiques, alguém tem que casar e passar por aquela porta exatamente às 20 horas. E aí, os sinos tocam, todos juntos... É uma festa linda e vocês estão estragando! Estão rompendo uma tradição que já tem mais de um século! – ele apontou um dedo acusadoramente para os dois casais.

Os quatro se sentiram meio culpados. Pessoas procuravam aquela cidade todos os anos para se casarem naquele dia! Eles tiveram o privilégio, mas o estavam deixando de lado.

-Mas eles não podem casar só pra manter a tradição. – disse Blaise. Ele se aproximou do padre e passou um braço por seus ombros – Escuta só. E se a gente fingisse que alguém casou só pra tocar o sino?

-Está sugerindo a um padre que minta, rapaz?

-Não seria uma mentira, – ele enfatizou a palavra – só uma mentirinha.

-Sacrilégio! Venha conversar comigo depois dessa confusão, rapaz. Vou lhe dar uma penitência. – o padre lhe dirigia um olhar de desagrado.

-Espere! – gritou Pansy – Mãe, seu aniversário de casamento tá chegando!

-E daí?

-Você e papai podem renovar os votos! Um "re-casamento" é mais que um casamento, não?

-Renovar os votos? Mas eu não preparei nada, nenhum cerimonial, uma festa... Nem mesmo os próprios votos estão escritos!

-Querida, - disse Henry, se aproximando e tomando as mãos da esposa – já está tudo pronto. E os votos são apenas palavras de nossos corações.

-O cara é bom. Eu vou usar essa. – disse Blaise, empolgado, ainda "abraçando" o padre, que preferiu ignorá-lo.

-Por favor, mãe. Você está linda, mais do que eu estaria. Deixe este dia ser especial pra você!

Os apelos dos convidados convenceram Melissa. Em minutos, ela caminhava até o altar de braço dado com o pai (um senhor idoso que dormira durante toda a confusão). Henry a recebeu e eles renovaram os votos. Todos pareceram muito satisfeitos com o final daquela história louca, até mesmo Narcisa, que finalmente se controlara.

Exatamente às 20 horas, os dois passaram pelas portas da igreja de St. Andreas, assim como outros 15 casais por toda a cidade. A tradição fora mantida, para alívio do padre. Aliás, falando nele...

-Onde pensa que vai, rapaz? – disse o homem, segurando Blaise pela orelha.

-Pra festa, oras! Ai, tá doendo!

-O único lugar pra onde você vai agora é o confessionário. Algo me diz que você tem muito o que confessar...

E a cena era a seguinte: um padre puxando um homem feito – que esperneava como criança – em direção ao confessionário, enquanto o resto dos convidados saía da igreja em direção ao salão da festa. Dois casais se despediam de todos, visivelmente com a intenção de ficar pra trás. Quando todos tinham saído, puderam respirar aliviados.

-Até que não foi tão ruim, no fim das contas.

-É. Achei que ia sair daqui pobre e morto, por causa do meu pai...

-Alguém viu o Blaise?

O amigo se aproximava, profundamente aborrecido.

-Quero uma carona pra casa, num tô em clima de festa.

-O que houve?

-Nada, só quero meditar um pouco. Tenho que achar um sentido pra minha vida, sair dessa busca fútil por prazeres mundanos e fugazes.

Os outros quatro ficaram boquiabertos. Nunca tinham ouvido tais palavras da boca de Blaise Zabini, provavelmente o maior playboy de Londres.

-Isso mesmo, filho. Os prazeres fazem parte da vida, mas não são a coisa mais importante.

-Valeu, padre. – eles se cumprimentaram com um soquinho na mão um do outro – Vamo' sair qualquer dia desses, ver um futebol, tomar um café... Vai ser legal.

-Claro, filho. Agora, é melhor vocês irem, que eu preciso fechar a igreja. E se algum dia quiserem se casar realmente, voltem a St. Andreas.

Os cinco se despediram e entraram no Jipe amarelo que pertencia a Henry. Pansy deu a partida e o motor roncou alto pelas ruas festivas da cidade.

-Espero que seus casamentos sejam mais tranqüilos que esse, filhos. Que Deus os abençoe. – disse o padre, com um sorriso meio cansado, mas feliz, fechando as portas da igreja.

center**-FIM-**/center

PS: Não se preocupem. A bondosa Sra. Pearce foi convidada pro casamento do Harry. E levou toda a família!

center**-FIM mesmo!!-**/center


End file.
